Swan Brothers
by BlackSheep Fiction
Summary: Bella has five brothers that are VERY protective of her...
1. Chapter 1

**_A/n: No set updates or even where i am going with this. just a bunch of word vomit. Enjoy._**

Swan Brothers

Chapter 1

For the longest time, I hated my life. It's not like that was something new for people in their early twenties to hate their life. You were pretty much out growing the 'everyone and everything sucks, I'm going to kill myself' stage from your teenage years, now time to move on to the my life blows huge donkey testicals stage.

So no normal person would think that I am like any different then any other 25 year old woman. I just moved back home from collage, not that I went far. I mean I grew up on the rez, so going to Northwest University wasn't that big of a deal. I was maybe an hour away from home. I now worked on the reservation as a high school English teacher, living at home, single and prospectless.

I don't mean to paint myself so pitiful but this was my life. I assume that other 25 year olds at least go out once in a while or are even asked out on dates, but then again most 25 year old woman don't have my family. I don't get asked out, not because I'm hideous nor have horrible uncontrollable body odor.

No I am dateless and with no hope because I am the daughter of police chief swan of forks police. If that wasn't enough pressure, I have five brothers. Yes five. All of them are older then me. dad tells me he told my mom that they wouldn't stop until they got the girl that he wanted so badly. It took a long time and the last time mom died giving birth to me.

Dad says I look exactly like her.

Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Seth have always taken there role as older brothers very seriously. I usually had one them with me at all times, Sam even walked me to my classroom at the school.

I love my brothers, don't get me wrong. Sam was the oldest, he is strong and clever and he even owned his own his own construction company that all the boys worked at. He was really the sold rock for the family when mom died. He had Embry, Quil, and Seth stay home from school and started home schooling them while Dad, Jared, and himself worked hard to bring in money. That way the younger boys could look after me while being home schooled.

Dad was probably the worst at being over protective and he knew that he was. He said it was because he lost an angel when I was being born, so he intended to hold on to the one he had left with both hands.

Jared was a lot like Sam, but quicker tempered and liked to pick on me some. He said it built character and the sarcasm that I learned made me thick skinned. It really did kind of work because I just laughed when the stuck up bitches at school tried to pick a fight with me, it didn't happen often and it never got physical. Usually word got around real fast that you don't fuck with Isabella Swan, or her brothers will end your life and bury the body in the foundation of a house they were building.

Embry and Quil were twins, but nothing alike. They looked nothing alike and where Embry was sweet, soft and even on the mothering side, Quill was perverted and hard and a known dickhead. He was always getting on Embry's case, saying that he got the straight side of the genes and Embry got the gay. There were often fights between then that ended in emergency room visits.

Seth was the youngest of the boys, but still two years older then me. He was very quiet and kind and understanding, but hyper at the same time. He was very easily talked into doing anything. The boys talked him into cliff diving naked because they said that it would make he balls drop faster and his voice lower. Funny, but it only did the opposite for him.

I did have a few friends, very few. Jacob black was my best friend, the only way he got away with that was because we had been friends since we were four. The well planted friend wall was implanted even then and always reaffirmed, especially after Jake hit the age of liking girls. Not that it mattered. Jake and I were so alike that we would have killed each other, really he just ended up being a sixth brother that protected me against any and all opposite sex threats.

Paul Lahote was a sort of friend. He was more like my brothers friend so he was my friend because he was a permanent fixture in my house. I swear that boy doesn't have a home. Four nights out of seven he is sleeping on my couch. He helped Sam when we added on to the house so that I got my own room, being the only girl; this is something I demanded at the age of 16.

I mean as much as I love Seth, boys are disgusting. Especially when they sleep. How is it they manage to fart more in their sleep then awake?

The only thing I could honestly say all the boys have in common? Horrible terrible tempers that often got them in more trouble then anything else.

Anyways, I digress. So I am not a complete social leper but making new friends, especially ones of the opposite sex is completely out of the question. Not that that was the main thing on my life list of things to do, but looking at the same seven male faces for 25 years, pretty fucking boring.

_So why should things change now?_ I said so, that's why.

I am flipping eggs muttering this to myself when a sharp pinch to my ass make me jump looking around. "Paul you know I am almost positive you have your own house."

He shakes he head smirking while he steals my toast, licking it first so he knows I won't steal it back. "Nah, it's not nearly as accommodating."

"I can see how you would think that about here." I said glaring as I take the toast back anyways, taking a huge bite off of it. What? I have five brothers, there are grosser things he could have done to the toast. I've seen them and if there were rights activists for the abuse and mistreatment of toast before eating it, I would have called them long ago.

"You're a dirty birdy Swan." Paul said, watching me eat his licked toast. "You know have me inside you."

"That's like incest." I said making a face.

"What's like incest?" The deep voice of my father inquired as he breezed through the kitchen, uniformed and ready.

"Daddy!" I kissed his cheek as he walked by handing him a brown bag for his lunch, a plate with a sausage and egg wrapped pancake burrito and his travel mug of coffee. "Paul is incest."

"As long as he is more then just eating my food, I can live with that." I got a hard mustached kiss to the temple before he breezed on out the front door to the police cruiser outside.

"I don't know if I can handle anymore abuse around here." Paul says with out an ounce of seriousness. He came up behind me as I cooked at the stove, reaching around me to take some sausage, popping it into his mouth.

"Yes I can see how things are so unjust for you here." I said looking over my shoulder at his face that rested there. I pat his cheek open palm, harder then what was considered a friendly pat.

Paul flinched making me smile, and retreated to the table, just in time to get a double offered "Morning." From the twins.

"Good morning Quil, Embry. Breakfast?" I offer, knowing what was coming next.

"No, I am late for work." Embry said kissing my cheek as he headed out.

"You work at the same place I do and you're not late." Quil said, kissing my other cheek and following his brother out. I could still hear them arguing as they headed to the car.

"That's because in you're mind, the world stops for you."

"That's because I am so amazing."

"No, its because you're such an incredible douche bag, everyone has to stop and stare."

"Are they every going to get along?" Paul asked pouring himself some coffee from one of the three coffee pots I had set up and brewing on the counter. Don't judge, we are a coffee drinking family and my brothers are freakishly huge.

"I have seen them agree once, but it was to beat up some kid at school that called me porky." I shrugged looking back at the stove.

"Hey I remember that! Mike Newton." Paul said with a laugh. "Did he ever walk again?"

I nodded breaking a fourth egg into the pan. "Yeah but he has a limp now."

"Deserves it too, I don't think they ever found his other testical." Jared said coming in grabbing his travel mug and filling it with coffee.

"That's disgusting and no they didn't." I said handing him a bag for his lunch and a plate of his breakfast. He kissed my forehead and headed out calling out behind him. "The people at the food store call him Uno now." He cackled all the way to his truck.

I shook my head at Paul who was laughing too. Boys can be so cruel sometimes. Ha! Who am I kidding, Uno… that's fucking hilarious.

"Actually it's just Jared that calls him Uno." Seth said grinning hugging me up in his arms hard before setting me to my feet again. He grabbed a travel mug and poured his coffee while I readied his lunch and breakfast. "Bells, don't forget Claire is coming home with you from school today."

"I got it, Seth, relax." I said setting his bag and plate next to him. Claire was Seth's daughter, she was a happy accident but unfortunately the Swan temper that is a trademark in this household got the best of sweet Seth when his girlfriend tried to move to another reservation with the baby and without a word.

There were lots of cops and court dates and in the end, Seth got to see Claire, supervised, one weekend a month and one dinner night every other week.

"I know, I know, but this is our dinner night and I promised her something more then just the Rez diner." He kissed my cheek as he ran out the door. He immediately came back grabbing the bag and plate I was holding out to him.

Paul was watching me grinning. "You're so… trained."

I laughed shaking my head turning the stove off and sitting across from Paul, handing him a plate and setting a plate in front of me. "You do this every day. Just like a robot. Make breakfast, bicker with me as each brother filters in adding comments and heads off with their bag lunches and plates of breakfast and coffee mugs, pre-made by you. Every day."

"Are you saying that you are jealous Paul? Do you want a bag lunch?" I joked shoveling food in my mouth. I do not eat like a lady.

"You're damn right I do!" He said grinning.

I gave him a smug look and nodded to the counter at the paper bag sitting there with 'Paul' neatly written on it. "Seriously?!"

I laughed kissing Sam's cheek as he walked into the kitchen and going to the sink to rinse my plate.

"My little sister can do no wrong." Sam put in winking at me. I grinned and headed for the door with my lunch and school work.

"Damn right, oh and by the way, Paul pinched my ass."

It was like a bull spotted movement the way Sam pinned Paul with a look. I was still laughing as I headed up the road towards the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: The response to the last chapter was amazing. I really didn't expect such an amazing outcome from that little bit of word vomit. Please, keep up the reviews and I will keep up the writing. Thank you so much._**

**_I own none of the characters blah blah blah._ **

Swan Brothers

Chapter 2

"You didn't have to punch his jaw!" I said exasperatedly to Sam who was walking next to me as I headed to the school. He was pouting because he felt guilty, but seriously. I said he pinched my ass, not got me pregnant.

"Yes I did, or else you wouldn't have told me about it." He said trying to putting some rationality behind his ill-tempered actions.

I was hoping for more of a smack to the back of the head kind of reaction, but I know my brothers better then that, so maybe he is a little right. I really hated having all these men trying to over protect me at all times, but still, it's a scary amount of fun to have that sort of power. "You had won the battle with the death look you threw at him."

"Bella," He started, using his all business voice. I knew what was coming and mouthed the words along with him as he spoke. "You are my baby sister and I and the rest of the brothers will protect you against every little thing that will—"

_Oops caught me_.

"Bella! I will also still take you over my knee!" He threatens, giving me the look. I give him my contrite smile and bow my head.

"Sorry Sammy." I peek an eye at him and saw his small smirk and knew I was off the hook. "I am just saying you've known Paul for like 20 years."

Sam snorted shaking his head. "How old do you think I am geeze Bella?"

"You're like forty this year right?" I said jokingly, laughing at the shocked look he gives. I almost got away from him, but the ultimate outcome was me being dropped back on my feet again only after an apology and when we were inside my classroom in front of 10 giggling ninth graders.

"Alright, alright you little monsters, I hope you all did your reading. Since I got a lift in I am feeling extra quizy." I said smiling when the chorus of groans comes as reply.

"Ms. Swan!" I stopped dead in my tracks turning around to see Principle Young rushing towards me with a huge smile on her face, making the other side twist in a sort of grimace. I am not being mean; she was attacked by a wolf a few years back. A pup was drowning in her pool when it crawled under the cover she had on it. She got in to save it and mama wolf came and took it as a threat. Although it is now believed she was only marking Emily as their own, because the wolves now move freely over her property, leaving game on her front step and growl at anyone who enters the property. It's funny how things seem to happen.

Not funny, however, those look on her face right now though. Uh oh, that usually means she wants something from me. "Principle Young, how can I help you?"

"Well, there is a new teacher coming into town. He isn't going to be staying with us, but need a year on his tag record." I rolled my eyes. Lord forbid a teacher is known as a reservation teacher. They were the lepers of the teaching community, since a lot of the schools are so poor and the drop out rate due to poverty was so high. However, if you DID happen to have it on your record, you looked brave and caring. So a lot of teachers pass through for a year to get the name on their record before moving on to a richer school. It was disgusting.

"You need him to be my shadow?" I said making a face.

"Would you please? It's only for this year and I will even let you degrade him by giving him the Teachers Aid title." I smiled at the offer and shrug nodding.

"Alright, send him over to my classroom in the morning." I said starting to turn.

"Thank you Bella, I really appreciate it, oh and Ms. Swan?"

I turned again, starting to get impatient knowing I had to pick up Clair from her classroom. "Yes Principle Young?"

"Maybe you can lone out your methods for entering a classroom?" She said with a secret smile. "You have some of the other teachers jealous I think."

I laughed hard, shaking my head. "Tell them they can have that one and I have four others just like him."

"So they are just going to give you some loser from the city to fallow you around?" Clair asked annoyed on my behalf.

I laughed handing her the plates to set out. "He is another teacher, not a loser and yes, for the rest of the year." I lean close to her face, smirking with mischief. "I am sure he is a big nerd anyways and Principle Young says I get to call him my Teachers Aid all year."

She giggled, finishing the table. "Can I call him Sparky?"

"Sparky?" I asked laughing confused.

Claire was leaning against the counter laughing hard now. "That's what dad calls stupid kids at the skate park."

I snort, nodding my head smiling. Yeah that sounded like Seth. He was convinced he was old the second he became older then 25. "Because he is so old?"

Claire grinned nodding. "Right, he is like 100 already!"

"Who is like 100 already?" Jared asked walking into the house, kissing the girls each on the cheek.

"Daddy thinks he is like 100 already." Claire said grinning at her uncle. She was quickly replacing me as the baby when she was around, which was good. If only I could get here full time to take the boys focus off of me sometimes.

"I am glad that that isn't true! If he was 100 then I am even older then that!" Jared pouted playfully, winking at Claire. She winked back and picked up the book she was reading for school and headed to the living room. "Forever young, Uncle Jay, forever young!"

Jared did a fist pump into the air. "Damn Straight!"

"Would you not teach my daughter those things?" I looked to the screen door that lead to the back yard where Kim stood with her arms crossed and glare set in place. She looked like typical Kim with her tight tank top and skin tight jeans. She had knock off Jimmy choo's on that she tapped impatiently making her over accessorizes arms jingle annoyingly. She looked straight out of Jersey, not an Indian reservation in Washington.

"Kim?" I frown as I shoo Jared behind me so I can pretend at least that I can control his temper.

"Mom?" Claire came into the kitchen confused, looking between me and her mother. "Why are you here?"

"Looking for you, come. Get your shit, we are leaving." She said, stepping back from the door slightly.

"But… we haven't even eaten." Claire's voice said starting to shake. "It's Daddy's day."

Her shaking voice was what did it for me. I put a hand on Claire's shoulder and took her bag from her setting it down again. "Kim, you need to come back when we are finished with dinner. This is a court ordered day that Seth gets, you have no right to be here right now and you are not even allowed on this property. I suggest you leave, before I call the police. You well know that they will be here the second I call."

"Seth isn't even here! I have to leave town for a while and I have to leave now or else it will be night time when we are on the road. I hate driving at night." Kim said poking the screen with a French tipped nail. "So you don't tell me what I can and cannot do with my daughter, bitch. Just because you're surround by these _animals_ at all times, doesn't make you better then me."

I snorted in reply. _Nope, just too easy._

Jared grabbed my hips pulling me back to Claire before he headed to the door, pushing it open. "Kim, I don't care about what booty call or what drug run you might have set up but this is my brother's night. If you can't wait that long, we will be happy to let Claire stay here while you are away." He was walking forward, forcing her to walk backwards. "If you can wait, then do it somewhere else and we will be sure to drop her off, like we always do, when she is done with her dinner."

"Now fuck off." Seth said, coming up behind Kim, making her jump in surprise. Behind him stood Quil and Embry, their arms crossed as they looked down at the retreating form.

Kim gasped indignantly and stormed off towards her car tripping slightly on her knock off shoes. Seth went inside to check on Claire but Jared, Quil, Embry and I, we watched her until the tail lights were no longer visible anymore. Quil threw his arm around my shoulder and pulled me inside.

I was going to cook, but given that Kim was waiting for Claire, I chose to order for delivery. I told them to take their time. Forty fives minutes later we were all sitting together eating pizza and talking about our days.

"So they are just going to give you some loser from the city to fallow you around?" Seth said, shoving almost an entire piece of pizza down his throat. Claire giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes basically that is it. It's only for the year though so, it won't be too bad. I am meeting him tomorrow." If I wasn't as sure as to what was coming next, I would have laughed at the comical way Dad, Sam and Jared all looked up at the same time.

"Him?"

I rolled my eyes waving my hand at them. "Stop it. Yes the new teacher is a man, probably some young sexy model just off of the L.A. strip." I said smirking.

"That isn't funny to tease your brothers like that, Isabella." My dad said trying to frown at me.

My jaw dropped and I stood pointing at Sam. "Sam punched Paul in the face this morning! They are a tad bit on the over protective dad!"

My dad's disapproving look went to Sam. "What did he do?"

"Dad! He didn't do anything, he was playing around!" Oh crap, maybe tattling wasn't the best approach.

"He pinched her ass."

"What?!" Defiantly not the best approach.

Daddy pinned me with a look that was close to Sam's and I sat back down. "He was joking daddy, and I told Sam to just play around but I didn't think he was going to punch him in the jaw! They have been friend since there were prepubescent!"

"I don't know, we went through puberty kind of early." Paul said walking in without knocking, right behind him was Jake. I tried not to wince outwardly when I saw the dark bruise forming on Paul's jaw.

"Paul Lahote you are lucky I don't shoot you where you stand for the stunt you pulled this morning." Dad said standing slowly glowering at him.

"Dad, I think he has learned his lesson." Sam patting his arm.

"Yeah, chief, relax, you're going to get that blood pressure all up and turn that lovely shade of purple you get when you're about to freak out." Jake said with a huge grin.

"Black, you shut up because you learned this very lesson when you kissed Bella at the school dance you guys went to when you were both in the seventh grade." Daddy snapped, not looking away from Paul.

Jake's smile dropped fast as he nodded vigorously. "Yeah, two inches north and my name would be Jane right now."

Paul put his hands up and walked to the counter grabbing a slice of pizza. "See the difference between me and Jakie-Poo right here is I am not scared of you guys. No offence, I respect you in every way, especially you, sir. So with the highest amount of respect possible, I do as I fucking please."

I could have been pushed over with a feather. Paul and the boys have fought before and it was always pretty intense because, well the boys and Paul were intense, but I have never heard anyone speak to my father like that. The respect was written all over my dads face, briefly, before he shook his head and walked into the living room to turn on the TV.

I was dragging my feet this morning, unusual silence between me and my eldest brother as he walked me to my class room. We had left early since I had to meet the new teacher today and I wanted a chance to speak with him before all the kids arrived.

When we turned the corner to my classroom I actually stopped walking for a moment. There sitting at my desk was a man that I could only describe as …Pretty. He was leaning over the class roster, studying who was who I was guessing, giving me a moment to study him uninterrupted. He had longish hair that was pulled back, showing the underside of it neatly shaved. He had a light stubble beard and was spinning a pencil distractedly.

Sam cleared his throat and I jumped at the noise, laughing embarrassed, before walking in the class room. "Hi, I am Ms. Swan." I said quickly, holding a hand out for him to shake, completely forgetting to introduce Sam who was still waiting by the door.

_Rude much Bella?_

He stood and I almost gasped. He had the most beautiful green eyes that made me literally weak in the knees. His mouth curved into a half smile and took my small hand into his warm large one and his voice came out in a deep gravelly southern drawl. "Ms. Swan, it is my enormous pleasure and honor to get to meet your acquaintance. I am Mr. Whitlock. Jasper Whitlock."

My lips copied his in a slow smile. "Isabella Swan. Bella, if you please."

"And I am Samuel Swan."

We both jumped turning to look at the door. Oh crap, I know that look.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews so far, it really helps me write faster and stay creative. Keep it up! This is unbeta'd so forgive the mistakes. _**

**_I dont own twilight, blah blah blah._**

Chapter 3

"Don't you have the job site to get to?" I said looking pointedly at the door. Rude yes I know, but seriously the look on Sam' face is telling me that this guy is a breath away from ripping Mr. Whitlock's man-parts off. The poor man was looking between me and Sam nervously.

Sam ignored me stepping forward offering a hand. _Don't take it it's a trap!_ I rolled my eyes glaring at Sam as they shook hands. The muscle at the base of his jaw by his ear was ticking as he struggled with his restraint. "Sam Swan, Isabella's brother."

Mr. Whitlock took the offered hand and I could see a small wince and I wanted to die a little. "Mr. Swan, I am more then sure that you are very productive in being the best brother ever to Ms. Swan." He smiled brightly and leaned closer to my brother. "You have nothing to worry about Mr. Swan, I mean not unless you yourself are single." He said lifting a brow. "And gay."

_I am not going to lie; my heart sank a little just now_.

Sam visibly relaxed and shook his head smiling. "Single yes, gay no."

"Well that is a hope dasher." Mr. Whitlock said with a smile letting Sam's hand go.

I couldn't help the "You're telling me." Mutter that came out as I walked to my desk dropping my things off as I waved goodbye to Sam.

Mr. Whitlock watched Sam go before turning to me with a smirk. "So Ms. Swan, since you and your brother share the same last name, it's safe to assume you're not married."

I laughed at the curious arch of his eye brow and subtle mischievous smirk on his lips. "No I am not married. You would need to be able to date to do that. Don't let my aging face fool you; I am not old enough to date. Largely due to my father and my five older brothers who are all just as intimidating and protective as Sam. All of which, I still live with."

Mr. Whitlock laughed hard and leaned his hands on the desk whispering conspiratorially. "Well I have a sense for these things and I could tell that he was pretty protective of you. I mean besides the fact that he walked you to work and he was giving me a look that I felt to my bones."

I blushed covering my face. "Oh god I am so sorry, I hate that every man that comes near me has to go through that, I mean especially if you're gay."

"I am not."

I froze looking up at him confused. "Huh?"

"Well, like I said, I have a sense for these things, so I put him at ease and got you off the hook for serious embarrassment. Also I was covering my ass so I could flirt with you and not have to worry about getting pounded by the testosterone driven protection detail you have on you."

I am pretty sure my jaw bounced off the desk. "So you told my brother you were gay to be able to freely hit on me?"

Mr. Whitlock smirked and gave a small shrug. "That is about right, yes."

I stood up and walked around the desk giving him a tight hug. "That is the sweetest, weirdest thing anyone has every done to be able to hit on me!"

I pulled away as I start to hear the kids move around the school. I know they will be in here soon and I don't need that gossip wild fire to start. _Ms. Swan was feeling up the new teacher._ Mmmhmm, which is what will be my life.

"So, now that everything is all out there, I would like to say, it is a _pleasure_ meeting you Ms. Swan." He gave me a cheeky grin and shook my hand lightly.

I smiled back brightly, loving the bravery and cleverness of this man already. "Please call me Bella." I grinned, still holding his hand.

The smirk that grew on his lips made me shiver a little, damn he was good. "Only if you promise to call me Jasper, Bella."

"Jasper."

The day went surprisingly fast and jasper was an amazing person. He was funny and great with the children. He even laughed when I kept calling him my student aid. He was flirty and sexy and oh my god I am too old for a stupid crush. Especially on a man I have only just met today.

But fuck if I didn't bite my lip a little when he told me to have a good night. Only he could make that sound naughty and suggestive. I walked home smiling to myself

We sat in the classroom through lunch, talking about where we came from and how we grew up, funny little stories of our childhood. He was from the east coast, some huge university. I was floored, I didn't expect him to be so down to earth and modest and real. So unlike the stuffy professors that you usually meet from the east coast.

I was staring at a whole lot of nothing when I ran into a wall. The walls name was Paul.

"Ack, oh geeze Paul, I am sorry, I didn't even see you there!" I said steadying myself. He was laughing picking up the books that fell out of my arms.

"Damn Baby Swan, you got sex on the brain?"

Thank god it was dark so he couldn't see my blush. "Shut up Paul, it was a long day."

"Oh right, that new guy right?" I nodded and took the books he handed back. We turned walking together the rest of the way back to the house. All the boys and dad were out on Thursdays, so Paul and Jake often came over to keep me company. Which really means the boys made them baby-sit me.

"Well, yeah that too. Well that wasn't really as bad as I thought I was going to be." I said, not looking at him. He would see through me in a second and that would be the end of my brief knowing of Jasper Whitlock. "Although it was funny that Sam as going to go all cave man on him this morning, and Mr. Whitlock actually hit on Sam."

Paul laughed hard, slapping his leg. "Oh my god, that's fucking great!"

I smirked, knowing I was home free now. "Oh it was, Sam actually handled it pretty well. I think he was more disappointed that he couldn't kill anyone..."

Paul snorted throwing an arm over me pulling me into his side. "They love you."

I rolled my eyes wiggling out of his embrace walking up the steps to the front door. "They want me to die alone in this house cooking for them." I said, walking inside, knowing he would follow. He did.

"You know that isn't true." He said closing the screen door behind him. I knew it wasn't but I was feeling a little rebelly today.

I walked through the house to my room dropping my things on the bed. I lifted my hair and turned my back to Paul who I knew was still following me. This is probably something the brothers wouldn't approve of, but he was like a brother himself, so it's not like this was sexual or awkward. I mean, the man's done a tampon run for me before. "It isn't? I swear to god, those men would starve if I didn't cook for them."

Paul pulled down the zipper of my dress and I turned to make sure he turned his back before dropping the dress to the floor, he chucked at my response. "You do know that they were around before you. They did eat then."

"TV dinners and pre-made frozen crap is not real food!" I waved my hand distractedly. "This is getting off the point." I said shoving some sweats, that I was pretty sure were Paul's, and a tank top I stole from Seth.

Paul turned around without being told it was okay and I glared to him. "You are bitching about being kept safe. What if you didn't have the boys? There would be scum bags throwing you compliments left and right just to get into you pants."

I pointed walking over to where Paul stood, so close my finger poked his chest. "You are just part of their little power hungry group and I would like to think that I am smart enough not to swoon and the first compliment thrown my way."

Paul touched my face lightly and looked into my eyes. "You're so beautiful, do you know that?" I softened and gave a small smile.

"You have to say that, you're practically my brother." I said touching my hand over his.

His hand slid to the back of my neck jerking me closer and his normal smirk appeared on his lips. "No I am a douche bag and I just gave you a compliment and what did you do?"

I glared at him, pushing on his chest to get away, but not budging him at all. Fuck I cannot believe I just fucking fell for that shit, with Paul of all fucking people. "Let me go you dick."

He ignored my request and kept his eyes on mine. "You melted like a kitten wanting to purr. Baby Swan, you are pampered with the protection and without it you would be heart broken and knocked up with in six months."

My mouth dropped open and my hand twitched to smack him. "Fuck you; I am not some naive teenager out to see the world for the first time!"

"No you are a grown ass woman who has been living a sheltered life!" he snapped letting me go and stepping back before I have the chance to hit him. "You would be heart broken and knocked up, six months, eight tops."

I narrow my eyes shaking my head. "I would bet you that you were wrong, but I could never prove that to you."

Paul smirked getting in my space again. That was getting a little disturbing. "What if you could?"

"Don't be stupid, you know they would never let it happen Paul." I said frowning. Could he make this happen? Oh please let him be a magical wizard that lets me get laid for the first time ever at 25.

"I can run interference, do all the babysitting that the boys normally do so that you can get your secret relationship on with some guy. I will take the lumps if they ever find out about it."

I frowned further thinking this through, starting to pace the room. This was perfect! He wouldn't even need a full time baby sitting duty, but half way, seeing that everyone thinks Jasper is gay anyways. "I'll do it!"

"You wind up pregnant, you know that I am going to cut the guys dick off right?" Paul said warningly.

I rolled my eyes and held out my hand to shake. "My choice in a guy and my way of dating."

Paul came forward and took my hand shaking it. "Do you have a special way of dating? Wait, do you have a guy already?!" he was shocked, but had a smile on his lips that said he was a little impressed.

"Maybe on the guy and no I don't have a special way of dating. I just mean you can't pick apart the guy and throw flaws all over the place like you do with every guy that looks at me."

"I do not, but fine, deal."

I snort dropping his hand and walk around him heading to the kitchen. Thursday is also my day to order pizza and grade the super fun papers I have from school. "What do you want on your pizza?"

"Olive and green peppers." He said automatically. We were the only ones that liked that, so it worked out. "Why do you bother asking, I always get that."

"Get me my bag from school please?" I asked with a pout, making him roll his eyes at me. "I ask because there was once a time you ordered only pepperoni." I said picking up the phone to dial the pizza place.

"Order more for you brothers too." He said, dropping the bag on the table. "I did that because I didn't know anyone else shared my secret love for veggie pizza. It's more of a guy thing to order meat on your pizza."

"Hi, can I get two green pepper and olive pizza, large. Right, and …" I look at Paul and wave my hand around as I choose and he held up five fingers. "Five pepperoni, large." The guy sounded shocked. It must be someone new. I finished the order and with a promise of thirty minutes I hung up the phone and went to the table to start my school work. This was my life, just another Thursday that is my life. I am not complaining, it's just that… I am, I guess complaining. This deal with Paul will change everything and when it goes just fine, like I know it will, it will show my brother's that I am a grown ass woman and can handle myself.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This story seems to have taken over my brain lately, i might have a video posted by the end of the week. Thank you every one who reviews! You guys are really amazing with the comments that you are leaving. I shamelessly feed off of these and it fuels my creative thinking! All of you Fav's and Follows are amazing too! Thank you everyone who is behind me on this random and unexpected story!**_

Chapter 4

I watched Sam walk out the door after dropping me off and smirked at the small wave the Jasper threw at him before turning to face me with a lift of his brow. "You know these past two weeks you have been coming earlier and earlier. You are a very dedicated teacher, Ms. Swan."

These two weeks I have actually been testing my wings with my brothers, making my outfits smaller and sexier and less frumpy just to see what I could get away with. They pay way too much attention to my wardrobe. I'm just saying.

I grinned winking. "What can I say; I have been enjoying the morning company lately."

He smiled widely and set a coffee on my desk with a small flower. "You know, there are some things that I am having trouble understanding about the way things work here. Maybe we could… stay after school today and you could help me out?"

I picked up the flower and inhaled its sweet fragrance before picking up the coffee and taking a sip, sweet and light, just how I liked it. I looked up at him and bit my lip. "You know they will send a bodyguard if I call telling them that I am going to stay late."

Jasper tilted his head looking at me in a way that made me avert my eyes and blush slightly. Also squeeze my thighs together, but of course he didn't see that part. I watched he walk around the desk and goes to his knees in front of me making me look around nervously like one of my brothers would pop out of a desk or something. "Well then I suppose we should make the most of our mornings together." He said taking my hand and bringing it to his lips, his eyes not leaving mine.

"You are all kinds of trouble, do you know that?" I said my voice almost unrecognizable to my own ears.

The smirk that appeared on his lips made me clear my throat so I didn't moan.

"I see it in your eyes that you like my kind of trouble." He stood and I almost grabbed for him. He offered a hand and I took it standing up facing him.

"I have a confession." I blurted out, trying to avoid admitting to the fact that I do in fact not only like but crave his trouble. He lifted a brow at me and I took a breath to build the nerve to speak. "My friend Paul said he would run interference so I could have a real relationship.

He licked his lips and the smile grew on his lips. "Is that what you want, a real relationship?"

"My brothers will beat you with in an inch of your life if they ever found out we were not only together, but you lied to Sam about being gay." I said not answering his question.

"Insinuated I was gay and I asked if he was." Jasper clarified and put his hand on my hips. "So is it alright that I be a tad more forward with my pursuit of your interest?"

"Oh Jasper honey, you had my interest before you even said a word to me." I said boldly, resting my arms on his shoulders.

With that troublemaker's smirk, he slowly leaned forward, his eyes on my lips. "Forgive me for my forwardness." He pressed his lips to mine and my arms automatically pulled him to me as I kissed back with a small hum of want. Hopefully he didn't run off laughing at my inexperience.

It ended a quick as it started, much to my disappointment, when the student's bell rang alerting us of our soon to be interrupted privacy. I sucked my bottom lip in between my teeth and felt my cheeks head up some. I felt his fingers touch my chin and I shifted my gaze to his face. That smirk.

"Why don't you work on getting that free pass this afternoon?" he said smoothly, watching my features. I nodded dumbly practically biting through my lip.

That though, was not a promise I was able to keep. Jared came by with Principle Young just before lunch and told me Paul was hurt at the work site. I was rushing to the truck he brought as he filled me in. "He was working on the new condo buildings air ventilation when he just suddenly fell, like out of no where."

"Are the rest of the boys coming?" I said jumping into the cab of the truck.

"No, there are no back up workers, in fact I have to go back after I drop you off at the hospital." Jared explained, shrugging. "You know Sam, he insists on keeping it close to family the hiring out side help."

I frowned nodding. I did know that and it often ended up this way if something ever happened to one of the boys. It didn't happen often but they already sucked Jake into it when he was more of a building designer then builder. I was actually pretty impressed that they made me the baby sitter for once. Or maybe I should be insulted? I mean maybe they are saying an injured Paul was more protection then I could provide for myself.

I shook my head trying to read too much into the motives of my brothers. "So how bad was it?"

Jared frowned and shook his head. My heart went out to him and I put a hand to his shoulder. He and Paul were the same age so it was reasonable that they were the closest out of all the brothers. "He landed on his shoulder and he was unconscious when the ambulance showed up. They said it might have been a head injury."

I covered my mouth trying not to be such a baby. I mean I've seen the boys get hurt all kinds of ways, but the unknown for someone so close to our family had me in a panic. We pulled up to the hospital and I jumped out of the truck with a promise that I would call with an update when I could. I hurried into the lobby, giving Paul's name and almost fell apart when they said he was in ICU.

I was escorted by a nurse to Paul's room, telling them I was his wife, and sobbed at his state. His arm was in a cast and he was in a neck brace with beck and blue marks all over his face and body. I held his hand and put my forehead to his shoulder trying not to trip my tears and snot on him too much. "Oh Paul, you need to wake up now." I said and my voice sounded thick and watery, very unlike my own. "I need to tell you about how you are going to lose our bet."

His eye peeked open and a small smirk appeared on his lips. "What is this about you losing our bet?"

I jump looking at his face. "Paul! Oh thank god! I was so worried!"

"Why? I bounce like a champ." He croaked out making me wince at the effort it was taking him. I knew he was joking just to make me feel better, but it was hurting him. I covered his mouth with my hand and shook my head. "Shut up, it's hurting you to talk. I know you love the sound of your voice, but just shut up a while so you can heal."

A nurse came in just then and checked on Paul's vitals and told me that he was only in ICU because he took such a hard fall onto his neck and they will probably be moving him to another wing soon. I took a moment to call the brother's, letting them know everything I did.

"Tell me about our bet." Paul asked when I came back into the room.

"What about our bet?" I asked playing dumb. I wouldn't have said anything about it if I had thought he could actually hear me… damnit.

He glared at me and shook his head. "Don't play stupid Swan and tell me."

I sigh dramatically before nodding. I might as well; he is injured now, so he won't be covering for me anymore. "I saw him today and he kissed me."

Paul's eye brow went up and I snorted. "Don't worry, it wasn't the least bit romantic and I am sure that he is running the other way right now."

"Onion bagel this morning?" Paul joked making me gasp. "No! It's just… thanks to my brother's I am woefully inexperienced for a normal 25 year old." I confessed shrugging as I looked away from his face, not really wanting to see the smirk just now. Something was itching at the back of my mind, tugging some sort of idea bank I had.

"Now Swan, you can't be that—"

"You're a whore!" I said suddenly, making him crack up at my randomness. "Well, that just isn't nice Swan; I might take offence to that."

"No, I just mean you have experience…" I let the sentence die out, hoping he would pick it up and go with it.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no and also a world of no." he said shaking his head the little bit that the neck brace would allow.

"Just like that? No?" I said, getting all pouty.

"Abso-fucking-lutly just like that. That gets us into cheesy teen movie territory and it's not like what I know I would even begin to know how to teach you anyways." He said firmly. There was wiggle room there, but I had to play it right. I knew Paul for too long not to know how to get what I wanted.

I let my eyes fall down cast and made my voice all sad. "Oh, okay then. I guess you'll win the bet then. A man could just date one of the students if he wanted some inexperienced nun girl."

Paul growled and pointed at me. "Don't you do that Isabella Swan!"

I lifted my eyes, looking up at him through my lashes. "Do what?"

"You know damn right well what I am talking about!" he ground out. I was just prying I could hold on to my composure until he gave out. I couldn't be giggling when I'm supposed to be laying some serious puppy eyes.

He growled a few more times before heaving a great sigh. "Fine, but nothing further then some kissing and basic making out. If your brother's found out that I taught you about sex and then you got pregnant yourself pregnant with this guy… well I don't think there would be much of the body left when they were done."

I jumped in my seat and grind widely, showing now that he agreed that yes, he most defiantly got played. I nodded eagerly and grabbed his hand. "Okay, of course, just tell me the basics and I will figure the rest out on my own. It's mainly instinct anyways right?"

Paul nodded and closed his eyes. "Yes but it waits until I'm out of this hospital. There is nothing that inspires that kind of talk here."

I sent a messenger with a note and my teacher's planner back to the school explaining what had happened. At the end I wrote: "_This will give you're the experience you've been longing for. I will be back after a week. Take good care of my kids. – Bella_" and just like that I became Bella Swan, personal slave / babysitter for Paul.

Okay that was only partly true, it wasn't as horrible as all that, but he got out the next day and by the time I got us to his house, I wanted to just push him out and drive away. For being big strong men, guys are surprisingly baby's when they are hurt or sick.

"Bella, Could you please bring me the project assignments for the Hill Complex?" Paul bellowed from out of his office. He refused to sit down rest since I got him home and I was about to tie him to the bed and force him to rest, if he wouldn't take it like I was acting out a sexual kink.

I walked in with the folder in my hands and held it just out of his reach. "You need to take a break."

He looked at me impatiently and held out his hand. "I am almost done with this."

I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head. "No you said that yesterday and you haven't stopped yet. You even slept here at the desk."

He sighed and leaned back, his right arm reaching over to hold her left casted one. "Okay look, Quil is coming over in like fifteen minutes and he wants this report done, so let me finish and then after that I will let you order me around for the rest of the week."

I narrowed my eyes watching his face to make sure he wasn't messing with me. "Quil is supposed to be here in fifteen minutes? So more like twenty five, okay then fine, after he gets here you put everything down and _rest_!"

Paul nodded and so I handed over the folder and wet off to pace the kitchen until I saw the familiar silver truck that belonged to Sam's company. I all but ran Quil into the house to Paul so he could collect whatever it was that he need. I laughed at his jokes and promised not to be too late tonight and then shooed him out the door again. When I came back Paul had a new project folder and was going through the papers. "No! Absolutely not, you promised, Lahote!"

He sighed again and then got up towering over me, but I didn't budge. I just pointed to the bedroom and he smirked at me making me glare at him and point again. He growled some before turning towards the room with an annoyed stomp. He was struggling to take his shirt off when I came in so I gently helped him and he was one handedly working on his belt buckle when I stepped up to him moving his hand out of the way.

"Are you going to get my pants off, Swan?" Paul said with a smirk, looking down at me.

I snort and try not to blush, because well I had probably already seen all of him since he was all but another one of my brother's. "Yes, in a purely medicinal way that will make you more comfortable when you are _resting_." I said, stressing the last word.

His good hand touched my cheek when I was finished carefully helped him out of his jeans. I looked up at him and the smirk that told me he was about to be an asshole was there on his lips. "You know I owe you a lesson in kissing."

I stuttered and stepped back a little. "You said we would talk about it. As in like a verbal lesson."

He stepped to me again and I suddenly became very aware of the fact that I was cornered and very alone with a man that wasn't one of my brother's, no matter how long I have known him. In this very moment he was a man and I am a woman… a very nervous woman who was ready to bolt from the room.

"Lesson one, fucking relax." Paul snapped, probably seeing the fear in my face. "Just stop and take a few breaths. If you start to look like you are worried he is a predator then it will kill the mood."

My eyes snapped to Paul's and I saw that that is exactly how I was looking at him. I gave an apologetic look and took a deep breath looking up at him again with calm over my features. "Okay."

"Good, now put your hands to my hips." I did as was told and he cupped my jaw with his right hand and coaxed me to lean forward as he did the same. "Now just feel the moment." He said gently, his breath fanning lightly over my lips as he spoke. I could hardly breathe. This was Paul, what was I thinking asking his for help in kissing?! It could be because I knees are weak and my head was dizzy and I am about to moan when he hasn't even done anything yet. I nod dumbly because he has stopped talking and I was sure that there was supposed to be a response to something he just said to me.

He nodded back and leaned the rest of the way, pressing his lips to mine moving them lightly. My hands gripped his shirt, pulling him closer as I let myself get lost in the kiss. He held face away a few inches so he could look at me, his eyes are honey. I never really noticed, I guess it hard to when you never had a reason to be this close to someone. "As we kiss, keep your lips relaxed, because I am going push my tongue into your mouth." I have no idea what he saw in my face but it made him laugh. "Don't worry, it's a lot sexier then it sounds."

He leaned forward again and this time I met him half way. His lips were soft and pleasant moving over mine, his finger threaded into my hair, tugging a little. The pleasure of the kiss and the smallest sting of the hair pull made me groan into the kiss. This is when he darted his tongue out, letting it drag over my bottom lip.

It was like someone flipped a switch in my body. For the simple 'lip pressing' kiss, I could remain relatively unattached, not going hormone crazy like in the movies where people are throwing people against walls all willy-nilly. However, as soon as his tongue touched my lip, all the nerve endings I didn't know I had between my legs were suddenly electrocuted.

I wasn't the only one, Paul and I groaned at the same time, his tongue sliding between my lips. He tugged my hair a little harder when my tongue met his curiously, exploring the battle for dominance that was happening. I was two seconds away from grabbing his ass and pulling him tighter against me. I don't know why I had that urge but it seemed right, but he ended the kiss stepping back from me panting just as hard as me.

My eyes were closed as I mentally took stock of all that was going on with my body right now. Palms were sweaty, heart going hard and fast, jittery and jumpy with …what I can only say is a pressure between my legs that I wasn't sure what to do about. Yes I am that pathetic, I haven't even self pleasured. In my defense, five brothers do not know what the meaning of 'this is my room get out' means.

I finally opened my eyes and saw Paul's honey ones looking at me with that smirk on his face again. "See, I told you that you weren't that bad. If you do that with your guy and you will be just fine."

I beamed at the praise and went back to my nurses' role, shooing him into the bed and bullying him into taking a pain pill so that he could sleep. I chew my lip as I walk back into the kitchen when I left Paul's room.

Could I do that with Jasper? Oh god the thought almost had me moaning out loud, I squeezed my thighs together because it seems that it was the only thing that sort of helped. Maybe I could ask Paul about that? He said no sex talk though, but he meant man and woman sex. Not myself kind of sex. I smiled a smirk that I imagined was a shadow of the one that Paul give out thinking about the panic that will cross his face when I ask.

This lesson thing was much more fun then I anticipated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was walking home from Paul's place, nothing exciting happened, much to my disappointment. It seemed as though Paul gave that one lesson and called me graduated. He won't even talk about it. He said it was done and no more will come of it. What a douche, we had a deal, but no of course he would get some sort of sense moral fortitude and renege on our deal. He was probably scared of the brothers, like everyone else. I sighed annoyed as I made the short walk through the forest to my house.

Whispering made me stop in my tracks, almost falling over. I barely caught myself on a large tree about 200 yards from my house. Tilting my head here and there and I soon located what sounded like quiet argument. I leaned around the tree and saw Jared pressing up against a woman with wildly curly dark hair. Her face was hidden from me by the large span of Jared's back. They seemed to be having a lust hate moment where they would argue and then when the argument reached a level of intensity they would start humping against the tree.

"You need to tell him!" Jared whispered fiercely.

"No he won't understand, he will think you betrayed him. He still holds to the hope we will get back together." The woman quietly protested. I could hear her sniffing, evidence of the emotion in the conversation. I was thinking hard, trying to remember if Jared has said anything at all about someone he was dating. I couldn't think of anything. In fact I couldn't remember him saying anything about anyone of the opposite sex for months.

"Then I will tell him. I refuse to do this anymore." Jared said fiercely and I had to say, I was proud of my brother. I didn't know the situation with this mysterious woman but he was standing up for what was right. That in my book was all that mattered. Even if his secret girlfriend did have Jimmy Choo knock offs— _OH MY GOD_!

I slapped my hand over my mouth and quietly backed up until it was safe to start running. Run I did, fast and hard until my chest was burning and my throat hurt so bad it was like razors with each swallow.

I ran straight into Quil.

"Fucking hell, Bella, what's wrong?" He said steadying me before I toppled over.

"Quil!" I gasped, looking back seeing that you couldn't spot Jared and Kim from here, but I knew they heard the voices. He followed my gaze frowning and looked back at me. "What happened? Did Paul do something?! I told that fucker he shouldn't take those pills until after you go home, it makes him loopy."

I shook my head fast and gave a shaky smile. "No I thought I saw a… wolf."

Quil snorted throwing an arm over my shoulders, heading to the house. "You dumbass, you know you shouldn't run from a wolf." He smirked looking down at me. "They like it."

I shivered and he laughed at me. I started to calm down and opened my mouth to throw out a lame hypothetical situation that I thought would get me an answer to this new problem, but Jared walked up on us from the direction of the beach and I snapped my mouth shut giving him a smile.

They started talking and I was instantly forgotten, which was fine with me at the moment. I just saw my brother dry humping and kissing my other brothers ex-wife against a tree. I am pretty sure there was a violated guy code there, if not a brother code at least. We walked into the house and brothers started horsing around, with Sam snapping at them chill out while I started on dinner. Everything was normal.

Tomorrow I went back to work at the school and I was nervous. Not because of the going back part, but the seeing Jasper part. I knew I wanted to try out the kissing again, but how do you approach something like that. I mean he was smooth and graceful. I was…

I looked down at myself and sighed. I was wearing a pear of old sweats that I always wore when I didn't have to be in public and a black tank top. The only thing I was really good at was throwing things at my brothers' heads and cooking.

"Knock it off Quil!" Embry shouted from the other room and I roll my eyes listen to the brothers' fight.

"Quil, cut the shit." Sam growled in a low voice.

"Don't be such a bitch, Emb. Maybe you should go ask your boyfriend for some pointers in being a man." Quil grumbled back.

"I'll just ask Michelle, since that's all I've been fucking lately." Embry growled out and I had to give a small clap for him. He is always getting picked on by Quil.

There was the sound of a chair slamming against the wall and Sam barking orders to stop. "You leave my fucking girlfriend out of this you fucking prickles princess." There was a situation last year where Quil was secretly dating a woman (Michelle), still is dating her actually, because she had a husband. (They were in the middle of a divorce but was still considered married). Michelle met Embry one night at a bar when Quil and her had a fight and broke up. Embry was already three drinks in a on a low tolerance list. Long drunken night later, they woke the next morning and realized they had had sex. It wasn't until a few months later when Quil could go public on his relationship with Michelle that they realized the big mistake they made. Quil of course took this personally from Embry but forgave Michelle.

"She found my prick, pretty easily, and that thing she does with her tongue… goddamnit!" there was a smacking sound and more slamming furniture. I sighed and went out side, grabbed a hold of the hose. Turning it on full blast and drug it inside, pulling the lever on the sprayer, soaking everyone in my reach, though focusing on Quil and Embry as they went from fighting each other to coming after me. I squeaked and took off back outside dropping the hose in my hurry.

I ran into Sam and bounced off hitting the ground butt first with a grunt. He was dripping wet and furious. I am sure I can explain and he will understand, I mean he was there, he saw what happened. "S-Sam… I was trying to break up Quil and…" Fuck explaining, I took off running heading his pounding feet behind me making me squeak again in fear. When daddy was away, Sam was daddy and trust me, he took the job seriously.

"Isabella you get back here right now!"

Stupid non gracefulness caused it to be inevitable that I tripped Quil's voice is echoing in my head.

'_You know you shouldn't run from a wolf, they like it._'

I pounded at Sam's back when he picked me up off the ground and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Now you stop that!" Sam said giving a hard smack on my ass making my cheeks burn with embarrassment, especially when I hear the boys laughing.

"Fuck you Sam I'm not a kid anymore!" I screeched, kicking my legs.

"You drenched the whole living room, nugget." He said using my childhood nickname and punctuating the statement with another slap making me jump.

"They were fighting! I didn't feel like spending the night in the emergency room!" I defended, but I knew it was a done deal. I was in deep shit. Okay so I could have thought that through a bit more before running after the first semi-solution that came to my brain. I crossed my arms and refused to speak even after I was set on my feet on the porch.

You can act like you have an attitude all you want, but Sam has mastered the 'do not fuck with me because I wont take it' look perfectly. "Now we are going out to dinner and you can stay here and clean up the mess you just made." Sam said crossing his arms like mine. Well at least I know where I got that from.

My jaw all but bounced off the ground. "You're going out to eat without me because those two jackasses were trying to rip each other apart?" the smirks from the twins made my hand twitch in the hungry need to slap them.

"No." he said shaking his head and looked me square in the eyes. "We are going to dinner while those two jackasses help you clean up the mess that they had caused you to create."

The twins face fell as fast as if someone turned the channel.

I smirk at them about to open my mouth with a smartass comment but it was a short lived idea, killed by a sharp tone from the only voice that scared me more then Sam. "Isabella, hold your weapon!"

My dad stood behind the pack of boys, his hands crossed across his chest. I almost snorted, but remembered I love life so I didn't. "Yes daddy." I said quickly, answering the demand he shot me. It was actually from my grandmother whom I had never personally met. Dad said that she used to say: "_Fighting is essentially a masculine idea; a woman's weapon is her tongue._" So for as long as I can remember, whenever I was geared up for a super nasty comment, dad would say '_hold your weapon_!'

My dad walked around the group so that he was in between me and the boys shaking his head. "Now my living room is soggy and my family is at odds." He looked at Sam who looked down at his hands in shame. "So NO ONE will be going out anywhere until that house is back in order. EVERYONE will work together to clean up while I watch the game in my room." With that he walked into the house without another word.

"Thanks a lot, Bella." Jared mumbled earning three different palms to the back of the head. I glared at him. "Don't be a douche-bag you know it was Quil and Embry who were fighting. You moron's weren't doing anything to stop them while I was cooking dinner! So yes, I brought the hose in to stop them from wrecking the house. It may not have been the right thing to do, but it was more then what you were doing!"

With that I went back in side.

I was exhausted an hour later when we got it all cleaned up. I collapsed on the bed, ignoring the sounds of my brothers and dad leaving the house to go to the diner. I didn't want to go, there was too much to think about and I was still a little more then kinda mad at them for the whole fight.

There was an audio knock and I glanced at my phone seeing it lit up with a message alert. I frowned not even dreaming of who it could be and picked up my phone smiling at the display.

_By chance, I happened to be in the neighborhood and I am almost sure I just saw a truck full of your kin minus you leaving your house. - Jasper_

_**They are going out to eat, I wasn't up to public. Are you staking out my house?**_

_I am loath to confess to that particular habit of mine. Would you like to come and sit on your porch with me? Maybe offer me a drink? Maybe show me your room? - Jasper_

My heart fluttered and I jumped to my feet, running to the front door opening it wide with a nervous but bright smile. "Jasper!"

He stepped into the room and picked me up hugging me. I hugged him back fiercely because, well I needed a hug. He set me of my feet again and I smiled up at him. "How are you handling my kids?"

He smiled warmly and stepped back into his own space some. "They are amazing, attentive and I am sorry your friend fell off a roof but I am truly grateful he did." I had to laugh at the sincerity in his face.

"You know I was not too happy about you coming to my classroom?" I said grabbing his hand and two beers and the way back through the house to my room. We sat on the edge of the bed before he responded.

He looked thoughtful a moment and nodded. "No, I could see why you wouldn't."

I nodded too. "There are so many that come though the school every year that I was irritated that there would be this body, taking up the space I needed for children to learn." I smiled squeezing his hand gently. "Then you came and you loved the kids and you are funny and sexy and sweet." I smiled wider. "I am glad you came."

He finished off his beer and stood setting the bottle on the night stand. I knew he was getting ready to leave before he got caught so I stood with him setting my glass down too. I opened my arms and gave him a hug, truly feeling more confident then I ever have around a man in ages. He picked me up again and set me on my feet. I smiled up at him and instantly saw the intent in his look.

_He was going to kiss me._

This time I was ready for him. I tilted my head slightly and met his lips half way; my hands sliding up his neck and tangles in his hair. I have a small moan against his lips and he liked that. His hands slid down my back and rested on the curve on my ass, pulling me closer to him.

Feeling his tongue dart out briefly, I was exhilarated opening my mouth slightly letting his tongue explores my mouth. Everything was perfect and oh god was he a good kisser. He bent lower holding under my thighs before lifting me, forcing me to wrap my legs quickly around his waist for balance.

He fell forward landing on the bed, him on top of me with grunt and a moan. _Holy shit I am making out with Jasper and he is on top of me in my bed_! Drag my fingers along his scalp because it seemed like the right thing to do and it made his hips jerk. _Oh god, do that again_! The seam of his jeans rub directly across the bundle of nerves between my legs that the thin old sweats I was wearing didn't have any chance of resisting. Not that I would want them to resist.

He was panting when we finally separated for air and he pressed his forehead against mine. "That was…"

"Better then the last time? I am a little new at this." I said, embarrassed but not going to hide it.

He was shaking his had planting little kisses on my lips at once. "No it was amazing and, maybe better then before but I loved the one before too." He smirked and started to get up offering a hand. I shook my head.

"If I get up now we won't make it to the front door and you know it." I said giving his tented jeans a pointed look.

He smiled ruefully and nodded backing out of the room. "Ma'am, I will see you tomorrow and dream sweet." He grinned again and I listened to his footsteps all the way out the door.

I woke up to someone flicking my nose. I groan swatting at whoever it was and turning around. "Nugget, get up." Guh, one of the annoying five was waking me.

"Go away!" I grumped into the pillow, my back still to the intruder.

"Get up or I am telling Sam and Dad there was someone over last night." My eyes fly open but I force myself to stay perfectly still. "What are you talking about?"

There was a sigh and I hear the beer bottles clinking, mentally cursing myself for just falling asleep without cleaning up. "There are two beer bottles in here."

I put on my best bored look and glanced back at him. "I had two beers."

Jared stared back at me blankly, clearly no believing a word I was saying. "It was a school night and you never drink by yourself. Isabella, you act like I don't know you at all."

Damn him. Then the light bulb went on. I didn't even have to lie about it. "You're right, I had someone here." I said trying not to smirk as I gave my guilty look. "It was Jasper."

Jared defiantly was not expecting that and his head jerked back in surprise. "Jasper, the gay one from your work? What was he doing up here in your room?"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Girl talk." I said with a shrug. He looked annoyed that he didn't have anything on my but I smirked back at him and he looked at me like I grew a second head.

"What?"

"I know your secret Jared." I said quietly. Something flashed in his eyes for a split second before it was gone and he tried looking confused again. "Don't act dumb Jared, if Seth finds—" Jared's hand was over my mouth in a flash, still smelling of tooth past and after shave.

"Okay, okay."

I nod signaling I won't say anything more and he gave me measuring look before standing up and leaving the room without another word. I could tell he was trying to figure out just how many favors he owed me before we were square again.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Alright so this chapter was really hard to slip into. it was like i wrote half and then i didn't recognize what i wrote and i had to find my 'Swan Brothers' voice again. Strange but in the end it ended up very interesting i think and give a very tart lemon for you! Please review and leave some love. i love hearing from you guys!**_

Chapter 6

"Yeah, keep walking pal, she ain't for you." Paul barked out at a very attractive, I'll be it a young, man that looked back at me after passing us walking around the small strip mall in forks. I was still in the skirt and sweater I had warn to school that day, so it took me a second to even realize what was happening. I mean, teacher's wardrobe isn't exactly the sexiest outfits.

I smacked his chest glaring at him. "Paul, would you knock it off?!"

He shrugged, and winced with the effort. It was Thursday again and though Jasper had taken off a few days to visit family, I was still basking in the glow of our impromptu make-out session. I was being baby sat by Paul, since he insisted that he could leave the house and we were now in Port Angeles, walking around to satisfy his pride but I could see it all over his face that he was already tired. "What I didn't do anything."

"You promised me." I said glaring at him as I led the way back to the car. I pointed to the passenger side but her glared at me and I rolled my eyes and moved to the other side of the car, letting him drive.

"Promised what? I was informing the guy that he should stop looking because his chances were as a good as a snowballs in summer with you." He shrugged and got into the car starting it up. "I was helping him out really."

"Right but you promised that you wouldn't do that anymore, remember?" I sighed looking out the window. "You are no better then my brother's"

Okay I was being dramatic but he was killing my make-out joy pretty quickly. Paul put up a finger to punctuate his point. "I am much better then your brothers because all I did was warn the guy. If I were any one of your brothers I would have beaten him."

I grunted and looked out the window to watch the city go by. I knew it was pointless to argue, so I didn't. Besides, I got more things that are important on my brain then the testosterone levels in my immediate family. "What's your problem tonight anyways?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

I shrugged still looking out the window. "I don't know I got a lot on my mind."

"Like… come on baby swan, tell me."

"Stop calling me baby swan, why do you do that anyways? I haven't been baby swan since Claire was born." I snapped. Okay that wasn't supposed to come out so harsh but it's out there now, which of course makes me sound like a baby. _Sigh_.

I slammed into the window with the car jerked to the side of the road. I turn to look at Paul who I hoped was convulsing or dieing somehow as a reason for his actions, but instead he was glaring at me. I held my head where it hit the glass and glared back. "What the fuck was that?"

"What is your problem?" he growled, turning the car off and turning to me fully.

"I didn't have one until you started acting like a Swan-clone back there. In fact I was in a good mood!" I yelled at him wincing some because it hurt my head, which just make me madder at him. "I made out with the guy I liked, past even my brief practiced experience. Not brief by my choice since my teacher suddenly pussied out on me." I gave him a pointed look.

"I did not pussy out!" Paul defended a look of agitation flitted across his face and he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Look, I had to focus on getting better and a woman, any woman, wanting teaching on the things you're asking is fucking distracting!"

Okay… A little bit of ouch for the whole 'any woman' comment, but it's Paul so I am not too offended. Really, it could have been a Hobbit and he would have gone for that shit. This wasn't something I thought of and I could tell he sees that because his face softens some. He takes a breath and pokes my seatbelt buckle making it hiss as it retracts back. I watch as he reaches under his seat and pulls the little arm making the seat slide back all the way. "Come here."

"Huh?" I blink at him not getting it at all.

His hand was on the recliner lever, tilting his seat back some before he patted his lap as if summoning a dog. "Come here."

Oooohhhh.

"Paul, I didn't mean you had to…" I had no idea what he was trying to do, but the frankness of it was intimidating. I was only experienced in the heat of the moment type things. Paul rolled his eyes at me and grabbed my shoulders and yanked me over to him. I squeaked and shifted and wiggled over him to find a comfortable spot where the steering wheel wasn't in my back and the shifter and door handle weren't in my thighs.

He hissed quietly and grasped my hips, stopping my movements and giving a small chuckle. "I forget how innocent you are sometimes."

I frowned at him. "I am not an infant."

He grinned up at me and shook his head. "At this angle and this position, trust me I am aware you are not an infant. I just mean you have no idea what you do when you do things." I must have still looked lost because he let his head rest back against the seat and laughed. "You know how sex works, yes? Not personally but the fundamentals behind it?"

I nodded and suddenly got even more nervous_. Oh, god we aren't doing that now were we_?! I do not want my first time to be in Paul's Jeep Wrangler.

"Okay so if you're rocking and grinding on my lap, that is called dry humping and it's very akin to sex, just with clothes on." He explained carefully and the light bulb went on. "Right, I can see you see now what you were doing. I know you didn't mean it but that is what I mean about innocent." I nodded dumbly.

_Okay, be aware of my actions. Check, lesson learned_.

Paul nodded back and shook my shoulders lightly. "Relax, I know I am not the guy, but you need to try to just relax. We aren't having sex." I instantly relaxed at those words. _Oh, thank god_. "Be careful looking so relieved, I might be offended." He joked.

"Oh no, it's not like that, I just wanted the first time to… you know, not be on the side of the road." I said smiling slightly. A small frown graced his brow but was gone again before I could question it. He instead scooted me a little closer. My breath was picking up and we hadn't even kissed yet. It was as if every cell in my body was humming and electrically charged. He lifted my hands to his shoulders and leaned in pulling me to meet him in the middle.

The electricity intensified when our lips met and moaned a little. His hands that were on my hips gave me back my freedom and I scooted closer making us both gasp before kissing again, me slightly rocking against him.

I think it was all the experience Paul had, but the feeling travels from my lips down to my toes and back up never making past my waist. The feeling gathers between my legs and it drives my need to rock against him, shameless even now knowing what I am doing to the both of us. I can feel his hands sliding over my ass encouraging me as my moans get needier.

It was so frustrating. I felt like I needed something and I was so close to getting it but I didn't know what or how to do it. I pulled back, still rocking, and whined some. "Paul… I don't know how… I need…I don't know."

He was nodding and pulled my shirt up sliding his hands in without looking and cupped each breast squeezing lightly, making me chew my lip. With each thumb and forefinger, he pinched my nipples making me gasp and jerk my hips into him, still not achieving the feeling I needed. I whined again without words and looked at him pleadingly.

He nodded at me again and takes my hand and covers it with his own. He slid it up my thigh and between my legs making my fingers over my mound under my skirt. My eyes go wide and he leans forward biting at my breast through my shirt making me rock again and bingo! The spot I hit with my fingers in the way it exactly what I'm searching for and I do it again moaning out loud. "Yesss…"

"Mmmhmm" he mumbled against me and I caught my rhythm, rocking against my fingers hitting just where I needed every time. He catches my mouth again and we moan together. His hands are on my ass again helping me rock as he rocks up. The pressure is building and he is mumbling nonsense encouragements. When my breath is hitching, I lean my head against his shoulder and my hand and hips worked together until everything went black for a second, screaming out. "Oh fuck, Paul!"

I didn't pass out but I literally went blind for a second with amazing amount of pleasure coursing through my body. I was reluctant to stop but I couldn't move anymore if I had tried and I fell limp against him breathing hard. I could hear his ragged breathing match mine.

He kissed my neck and gently set me back in the passenger seat. He lay in his seat and looked over at me. I leaned my seat back and looked back I can see the evidence of our time tented in his jeans and I found myself frowning at him. "What?" He said finally snapping at me. We still hadn't moved.

I looked at my fingers and back up at him. "You look… uncomfortable."

He shrugged and gestured with his hands. "Everything still sore and well bab— Swan, you getting off on my lap gave me some serious blue balls." I wasn't so innocent to think I gave him some horrible condition, five brothers remember? However, I did feel horrible none the less, because Jared says sexual frustration for a guy is particularly painful. I leaned forward and my hand went to his belt.

"Whoa, whoa what are you…"

I ignored him because even if he was still recovering, he wasn't physically stopping me so that tells me he was just protesting for my sake. I push his pants open and he gave up the act and grabbed the back of my neck pulling me to meet his lips. My hand hesitantly wrapped around him and his wrapped around mine showing me how he wanted it. I squeezed lightly stroking up and down as he was showing me.

He moaned into my lips and my ego exploded being able to make a man, especially Paul, moan like that. I moaned back as he trailed his mouth along my neck and moved my hand faster over him. I saw head lights coming up the road behind us so I ducked low trying to stay out of view.

Paul saw then too but it was like a trigger, he started rocking hard into my hand and held my hand with his, coming hard with a growl. "Fuckk"

He sat catching his breath a second before pulling his shirt off and wiping my hand with it. The headlights we saw were right up on us, starting to slow down. _Shit and I recognize the headlights_. Fuck. _Sam._

"Sam! That's Sam!" I moved to leap over to my side of the jeep when Paul stopped me pulling me closer and over him. "You're looking at my stitches because my arm is suddenly hurting."

I nodded silently and did just that realizing we had popped some of his stitches and his arm was bleeding. I reached down and ripped the bottom part of my skirt and started tying it around his bicep snugly.

"Bella! What the fuck are you doing?" Sam's eyes were murderous and he was looking straight at Paul.

"Sam! No, look his stitches! I am just helping him!" I shouted scrambling to the passenger side of the jeep to avoid Sam's long arm trying to jerk me out of the car. Paul was half passed out and his eyes kept half rolling back. "Sam goddamnit just look at him!"

He did and I saw guilt pass his face before pushing Paul towards me until he was practically on top of me and Sam was in the driver's seat. I looked up at Paul, whose face was close to mine and he winked at me. He still looked like death warmed over but the tired look was more a relaxed look and his face buried into my neck when he pretended to pass out.

"What were you doing out here pulled over?" Sam questioned giving me a quick glance before moving his eyes back to the road.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Sam don't, seriously, this isn't the time for your irrational accusations."

"Bella you're being defensive, which is exactly how you act when you're hiding something." His finger tightened over the steering wheel. I didn't care; I was so beyond done with his protective bullshit.

"Yes I am defensive!" I hissed at him, ignoring the warning pinch from I go from Paul. "I am very fucking defensive! You know what, it doesn't even matter! What if I was on the side of the road fucking Paul?" I shouted.

"Isabella! Watch your—"

"I will not watch my tone! I am a grown fucking woman and if I want to sit on the side of the road and fuck Paul then goddamnit I will!" Paul started to groan and move but I held him tightly to me. There was no way I was going to let him get involved. I whispered under my breath. "You stay quiet, don't get involved."

"Bella so help me god, if you are not just trying to piss me and this is real, I will fucking kill him, do you know that?" he was growly when he spoke and his breaths were coming out in short pants. "Family friend or not, no one touches our baby sister least of all a man like Paul!"

I felt Paul tense and knew there was very little time before I'm not given the choice of being involved in this conversation. "What is that supposed to mean? What kind of man is Paul?"

"Oh he is just like Jared! Irresponsible, a tramp! A wolfish womanizer! That's what kind of man that Paul is!" he shouted pulling over to the side of the road. Fuck this was it. He had given up trying to take Paul to the hospital. I could see plainly that he was more content with putting Paul in the morgue.

I opened the door and scrambled out jerking on Paul's arm to get him out pulling him behind me. "No! Sam if you touch him I swear I will never come home again!" I screamed at him, but Sam wasn't listening. His eyes were on the now very alert Paul who was trying to get out from behind me, but I wasn't letting him.

Sam was staring at Paul with that deadly look. "You have been one of our own for years! This is how you repay us? Fucking the one person we have all sworn to protect against this very thing?"

"Protecting your sister and holding her fucking prisoner are two very different things!" Paul growled back. He finally succeeded in pushing me behind him and was blocking me with his body.

"I will not let you make my sister one of your disgusting toys!" Sam snapped.

"It's not like that! Jesus Sam, would you listen to yourself! Do you think she is a mindless moron that will just drop her panties for just anyone!" Paul shook his head in disbelief but I knew the answer as I looked at Sam. _That is exactly what he thought of me._

"You dick…" I whispered shaking my head, angry tears running down my cheeks. "YOU DICK! All of you are so fucking worried about protecting me that me being happy is no longer an option!"

Sam pointed an accusing finger at Paul, his eyes still not even glancing my way. "This is what will make you happy?" Sam didn't wait for my answer; instead, he struck, hitting Paul hard across the face with out warning.

Paul went down hard and Sam grabbed my wrists at the same as he dropped to one knee throwing me over it. I screamed and kicked, even as useless as I knew it would be. "No! Sam, you fucking dick! Don't you fucking dare!"

Sam suddenly froze and I scrambled away to see Paul holding a huge buck knife against my brothers throat. Paul wouldn't blink an eye if he chose to finish Sam off right here, because Paul was out for Paul, no matter how well he had known you. So that is why his next words shocked me to my toes. "You touch my wife again and I will fucking kill you."

Sam's eyes snapped to mine and I stood straighter, looking proud of Paul, even though I was screaming '_what the fuck?!_' on the inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Wow Oh My God you guys the feedback was just AMAZING! PLEASE keep it up. see how fast i wrote this one? reviews makes me write faster!_**

Chapter 7

"You know we have about twenty minutes before the rest of them show up right?" I said to the silent seething man next to me. He hadn't said a word since we left my brother on his knees on the side of the road.

_You touch my wife again and I will fucking kill you_.

"Paul, you know sooner or later, you are going to have to explain this shit to me." I sighed slowly getting out when we pulled up in front of the house. I followed him in slamming the door behind me making him spin around to face me. "Talk!"

"This is not how this was supposed to go, but fuck okay its here now." He rubbed his face and growled, stalking back over to me. "Six years ago your dad was shot in the domestic violence case on the edge of the reservation. Do you remember that?"

Okay… _confused_… "Yes of course I remember that, I had to take a month out of school just to come and take care of the boys. Seth was going through the divorce and Sam almost lost the company."

"Yes exactly and you know my parents died a long time ago," he waves his hand around to skip over telling the story I knew well. Paul's parents died a long time ago. A drunk driver, who happened to own the largest search engine on the web right now, hit them. No name need dropped, but the settlement left to Paul was a stupid amount of a lot. "They needed a bail out and I helped them out. The accident and close call on poverty freaked your dad out and so. . ." he raised his arm as if I was supposed to know what was coming next.

"WHAT? So what?" I shouted at him shaking.

"So in order to keep you financially clear no matter what happened to the family, we are legally married." He said quietly watching my face.

I shook my head unable to comprehend this at all. "No, shouldn't I at least be kind of involved in that sort of choice?"

"They said they were going to tell you when you got home from school!"

"Well it's not valid without my signature! I wasn't there!" I argued throwing up my hands. "That is the stupidest fucking thing I have ever heard!"

Paul looked at me as if I was a new brand of stupid. "Your father is the chief of police in the only, very tiny, police / courthouse in La Push. Do you really think he couldn't make it happen without you being around?"

Oh my god. _Oh my god_!

I sat heavily on the floor since there wasn't a chair near me. _Oh my god_! Suddenly, everything to made sense, keeping me at the house, having me watched, Paul … no Paul didn't make sense.

"But you… you encouraged me to go date…" I looked up at him, only just realizing he was hovering over me concerned.

He helped me up to my feet and nodded keeping a hold of my hands. "I didn't want you to find out and just see this as another way that they were controlling your life. I was going to get it annulled …"

"Was?" I watched his face but he gave nothing away to how he was feeling.

"Look—" there was a knock on the front door that made us both jump. "Just act like you have known and how betrayed you are. We can by some time and you can stay here as my wife."

…

He rolled his eyes at whatever look of disbelief I was wearing. "_For show_, woman, I will sleep on the couch!" _ahhh_.

Well I didn't have to pretend to feel betrayed. He started for the door but I grabbed his wrist and shook my head. "Let me do this." He searched my eyes for a second before nodding once.

I swung open the door with the entire wrath that produced the whole '_hell hath no fury_…' saying. Sam, Quil, Jared and daddy were staring back at me, obviously not expecting me to be the one answering the door. "Yes?"

Daddy's eyes darkened. "Bella, come out side."

I glared at each and every one of them and folded my arms. "No."

"Bella, we are not fucking joking, move out of the fucking way!" Quil snapped starting forward. There was a shot gun cock behind me and I smiled evilly.

"You come into my house and try to hurt my husband, I will have every right to shoot you." I gave them a look that showed I was not fucking around. "And so will Paul, my husband, who by the way you all signed as witness on my marriage certificate. There is nothing even the chief of police can do to get out of that one."

"Your what?" Daddy snapped looking at the boys and back at me.

"Oh yes I know, I have known a while, I just think it is time to actually make a home with my husband, don't you?" His face was getting redder and redder and it made me smile wider. "Live together, share a bed, pop out a few grandbabies? Wouldn't you like that daddy?"

"That wasn't what this was supposed to be!" Jared snapped making my gaze turn to him.

"Then tell me, what did you plan for it to be?" I asked coldly. "A good way to keep me under control or did you truly believe in your own fucked up delusional way that you were helping me?" I heard a throat clear behind me and I grinned winking over my shoulder. "No offense, baby."

"How could you let him do this?" Jared seethed, looking ready to take his chance with the shot gun Paul had ready for them.

I stood straight and pointed a finger right at him. "You need to calm your shit there, Mr. I think that you better start searching your own secrets before you throw judgment around. Why don't you go tell Seth just why it is that Kim seems to always be around these days?"

Jared jerked as if I punched him and the boys and daddy all looked his way. He spit on the front steps before turning away with his hands up. "Fine, stay with the man-whore; see how well your marriage is going to go when he can't keep his prick in his pants!"

I pointed in the direction of Jared's retreating body. "You better follow him, if he grows the balls to tell Seth, then there will be blood spilled."

Sam growled, but turned and followed Jared with Quil, looking more confused then anything, taking up the tail. Daddy stayed, looking up at me. "Bella baby—"

"See that's the problem daddy, I am not a baby anymore." I gave him a sad smile and took a step back, closing the door on my dad.

I turned to see him slowly setting the shot gun down. I felt like I was going to fall again. I felt Paul's strong arms went around me, lifting me under my legs and behind my back, ironically bridal style. He carried me to his room laying me in the bed. "I am sorry for not telling you everything sooner." He whispered. I nodded at him but my eyes were blurry now and I was shaking pretty badly. He started to move away but I clutched him to me.

"Don't leave please. I just turned my back on my family; I can't be alone right now." He laid me on his chest and I fell asleep with in minutes.

The next morning, unaccustomed to sleeping next to someone, I was sticky from sweat of being so close to Paul. I slowly disentangled our body parts and I sleepily made my way to the bathroom going pee. I looked around for an extra toothbrush but in the end decided to just use Paul's, I figured he wouldn't mind at this point. As I lifted my hand just starting to brush my teeth, I noticed reddish brown stains all along my right side.

_Oh my god_!

I ran back into the room and saw a Paul laying face down with a pool of blood underneath him. "No, no, no, no! Paul! Paul, no please fuck!" I jumped on the bed, turning him to his back to see how bad it was. Paul's eyes opened, looking at me confused and concerned, before hissing and grabbing his arm where I tried to turn him.

"Ow, fuck!"

"Oh thank god!" Relief floods me so much I started to sob holding him to me as I cried.

His arms wrap around me and I work hard to pull myself together, but just ended crying harder with everything that's happened in the past few days just catching up with me. "Hey, hey, I am okay. My stitches just popped, I am fine. Shhh, I promise."

I nodded, wiping the annoying tears away as I tried to examine his arm. He was gently trying to get me to stop but I was insistent, knowing the only remedy was to add more stitches. Finally, he grabbed my face forcing me to look at him. "I am far too awesome to let your brothers get the drop on me while I am sleeping."

I gave a watery laugh and nodded. "I am sorry I am being such a freak, it just…I thought… Paul you're my best friend, even more then Jake and the thought of losing you…" My eyes started to water again and he leaned in kissing me lightly, effectively catching me off guard.

"Come on I got a bottle of rum and a suture needle that will fix this right up."

"Oh yuck."

He grinned scooting me off of him and gathered up the sheets as I went back to the bathroom to shower off the blood and finish my morning rituals. The rum was for Paul and Paul's pretty wasted by the time I was finished with the stitches. Very yuck, by the way.

"So, I eventually have to go get some of my things from the house." I said nonchalantly as I moved my French toast around the plate.

He lifted his brow watching me. "I can buy you new things."

"Yes but you are not going to follow me to work to make sure—" Oh no work! _Jasper_! Oh complicated cornbread!

Paul frowned seeing the panic on my face. "What's wrong?"

"Jasper! Oh god, I am going to have to tell him I am married!" I said pushing my plate away and covering my face. "Oh god, how am I supposed to explain something like this?"

"Jasper? The gay teacher that's been 'observing' your class?" he said, using the air-quotes for observing. _Oh yeah that's right_…

I gave a guilty look and nodded. "Yeah about that… it turns out he isn't all that gay, in fact he isn't at all gay."

The muscle in Paul's jaw started ticking. _Uh oh_. "So he has been the one that you've been having me practice with you for?"

_Shit_. "Yes, that would be the one."

"Well then you just tell him you're married now so you can't fuck around anymore." Paul said abruptly standing with his plate and heading to the sink. I watched him in utter disbelief.

"Um, no how about I tell the truth and you start remembering that this marriage isn't real and to chill the fuck out." I snapped lifting my own plate, following him.

He turned facing me, pointing a finger right in my face making me want to bite it. "Oh this marriage is very fucking real and while you are married to me, you are not going to fuck around with anyone outside this house!"

I wanted to point out that I could just bring Jasper in the house to solve that, but I doubt that would have been helpful. Instead, I glared openly at him. "So I traded six tyrants for one dictator!"

"You can go back to them! Go! If that is the life, you want! Or you can act like the grown up that you are always shouting you are and stay here. Be a real adult with a house and husband."

Fuck, he knew how to push my buttons. Instinct was screaming to prove him wrong. I am a fucking adult! I will not run home to my brothers and daddy!

"Um guys?"

"WHAT?" We both shouted making Jake jump and hold his heart.

"I had been knocking a while and I guess you didn't hear me did you say she had a husband?" Jake said, running everything together in one long sentence. He held a smirk that always seemed to be on the verge of breaking into a full on grin.

"Not the time Jake!" I snapped, heading back into the bedroom to look through Paul's clothes to find something to put on. I could hear Paul and Jake talking. Paul was explaining everything and Jake was laughing. _Sigh_.

When I finally came back out of the bedroom, Jake was gone and Paul was sitting at the table looking at his fingers. He looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "Look, you are right, you're my best friend. Why don't we go from there?"

I frowned, sitting across from him, staying silent.

"I just mean stay here, as like a room mate. You wont have to go back to your house, but I wont be a dickhead either." He finally looked up at me and I could see that the instinct to void this plan was in his blood, but he was doing this to keep me here and keep me happy. I appreciated it.

I stared at him taking in this plan and finally with a nod I agreed. "Okay, deal. You have to understand that you have no claim on me." I said gently watching his face. "I mean unless you wanted to… have a claim on me that is."

He was shaking his head grinning. "We are awesome best friend with occasional benefits but I think as husband and wife we are murder scene waiting to happen."

I was laughing holding his hand. "We are BFWOB!" (Totally pronounced it Bif-Wob)

He grinned and shrugged. "Do you have any thoughts? Additions?"

I thought for a second before nodding. "You still sleep with me." I watched his eyes as they widened before it clicked what I had just said. "I mean physically! I mean you and me in the bed! Guh! Fuck, I mean not sex, but actually laying there in the state of disambiguation!" _Okay, inherited dad's red face_.

Paul was gasping for breath laughing so hard I smacked the back of his head and walked out the back door to check the sheets. It was Friday and a student holiday so I didn't have to be at school today, thank god. I was not ready to face that hurdle. As I hung the sheets on the line, I saw Seth coming out from the woods, walking slowly closer. Seth was calm and understanding. I doubt he was here to cause trouble.

"Hey, Sethy." I said with a smile, going to him and wrapping him in a big hug.

"Mornings are a lot harder without you around." He said with a grin and I couldn't help but laugh.

"No breakfast or coffee this morning?" I took a step back from him and scanned his face. That was exactly the case, plus a dash of emotional trauma. "If you promise not to hurt Paul, you can come in and I'll cook you something."

He smiled wide and nodded. "Nugget, you know I was always for you living your own life."

We walked back to Paul's house hand in hand and I snort at his comment. "Sethy, I love you but that is complete bullshit. You were the one that saw Jake try to kiss me in middle school. You told Jared!"

Seth was already laughing. "Yeah well that was middle school and I was going through testosterone adjustment."

"A.K.A: Puberty."

He grinned. "Right"

We walked into the house and Paul was already standing at the table, all traces of humor that was on his face when I left were long gone and I was about to open my mouth to warn Paul that Seth came in peace when I heard Seth next to me. "You pulled it off you slick motherfucker!"

I stepped away looking from Paul to Seth and back again. "What?"

"Don't think that all of that yesterday was accident." Seth said smugly making my confusion turn to anger. I looked right at Paul. "Explain. Now."

I didn't scare him in the slightest. "Okay, Seth here was the only one of your brothers that was not on board with the whole marriage thing and refused to sign the certificate." Paul said grinning. I turned to Seth and he nodded winking. "Look I love you nugget and I want to protect you, but I won't choose your husband for you."

"But they still did it…"

"Right well, I figured if they went through with it, Paul was probably the best person for them to pick because he stands up for himself, even against us." Seth grinned at Paul. "Besides, he is probably the only person I would be okay with you marrying."

I slowly moved around the kitchen trying to absorb all this. "Okay so yesterday was planned?"

Both boys jumped to defensive. "No!"

I just stared at them.

"No, okay we planned on something like this happening one day, but not like how it wanted it to go down." Seth was looking at his hands. "Speaking of which, how long did you know?" his eyes met mine and I knew Jared had come clean. it was only then did i notice his knuckles were scabbed and he had a busted lip.

"Not long, but the day I found out I told him to tell you." I said willing him to believe me. "I am so sorry, Seth."

He shook his head and gave me a cheerless smile. "I kind of knew it wouldn't happen. Things just don't tie up that neat."

I laughed and nodded. "Would life be so much easier if we lived in a fairytale."

They boys went on talking and I smiled into my fry pan. My life is weird.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I know, I know this is very late, however I was celebrating my birthday and that took at least a week :) Okay so here you go. I LOVE ALL YOUR LOVE! Thank you so much for all the reviews, likes, and follows i have gotten so far. Keep it up! Love you all!**_

_**I own nothing and beta'd by me so mistakes are mine!  
**_

_**Don't forget to let me know what you think!**_

Chapter 8

I would love to tell you that it was a movie montage from then on out about Paul and I getting closer with Seth dotted in to keep a huge happy home, but that just wasn't how it went. We fought all time and much to my mutual pleasure and dismay, Seth dropped his protective brother role and seemed to be mainly siding with Paul on everything. Claire now spent her dinners with Seth at Paul's because she said she couldn't stand they boys constantly asking questions about me.

The other brother's were pretty pissed still, especially Jared, who hasn't spoken to me since. Even in the three weeks it's been, Sam drives by Paul's house in the morning and waits for me before school. At first I thought it was a peace offering, however when I accepted the first few rides and he didn't say anything to me, I started to decline them, but he still shows up.

It's very easy to get lonely when you have been nothing but surrounded your whole life. Daddy is having a hard time letting me go, but has stopped trying to ask me to come home. It's hard not to argue the point when they boys are glaring at me when ever I am over there.

I continued to date Jasper in secret, but with more freedom then before. We even went to dinner to discuss *cough*"School"*cough*. We haven't gone past some pretty heavy kissing but it hasn't been for lack of want. I told jasper everything when he came back from his vacation. He was shocked to say the least but very understanding and surprisingly forgiving of the situation. He is a perfect gentleman however and has not been able to bring himself to cross that line with a married woman, even if it was a fake marriage.

I had spoken to Paul about getting the marriage annulled and he agreed, however, there was the problem of my brothers…again. Once they saw the marriage annulled then they will pounce like hungry lions. Taking down Paul and dragging me back to the house. Having your father working at the only police / courthouse in La Push, it's hard to pull that off unnoticed.

So here I am in this pickle but happier then I could say. I came home from spending the say with my sort-of-boyfriend and spent the evening with my best friend/ husband and my brother. It sounded like a messed up episode of Jerry Springer, but it was my life and I was cool with it.

I need to stop saying that. Being cool with a situation just invites it to go bad.

I am sitting at my desk with Jasper and we are going over test papers when I feel a hand going up my thigh. I clear my throat looking up at him and laugh at his smirk. "Mr. Whitlock, we are never going to get through these papers if you can't let me think straight."

"Ma'am, do believe we have been working hard enough." He said slyly, his hand sliding up further making me gasp some.

"Jasper, you know Paul will be here soon. There is nothing we can start now that wont be interrupted." I took a hold of his hand and moved it away with a gentle smile. "You be a good boy and let me finish this work."

There was a quick look of disbelief on his face and a darker look he mixed with his usual playful smirk. "Ms. Swan, are you saying no to me? That is a punishable offence."

A small shiver of thrill ran down my back with the images that that one statement brought on. I had to remain strong on this. I shook my head and gave a serious look. "I guarantee that if Paul finds your hands in his honey pot, which also will be a punishable offence."

"Your husband doesn't scare me in the slightest." Jasper drawled scooting his little roller chair closer. "Just like those brothers of yours and your bouncy little friend Jake."

I frowned a little watching his face. "You haven't met Jake, how do you even know about Jake?"

He smiled easily looking up at me. "You have told me about him, beautiful. See? You're working too hard, you have forgotten what you have and haven't told me."

I thought hard, truly amazed. Wow, maybe I am working too hard. Or maybe his close proximity is fogging my brain. "Right well, I am going to work harder still because I need to get these papers done."

"You can do them at home." He smirked again and now I was about to smack him. As much as this man sets my nether area on fire, he was quickly trying my Swan temper for trying to get me to do something I don't want to.

"Jasper, I said no." I said firmly and the dark look was back, but it no longer held the same reaction. Now it was a tad scary.

"Yeah Jasper she said no."

We both jumped looking at the classroom door where Paul stood propped up against the frame. "Paul!" I jumped up and started shoving papers into my briefcase.

Jasper stood slowly eyes on Paul with a look I could only see as a challenge. "Why Mr. Lahote, it is good to see you again."

Paul smiled as I came to his side, and held me around the waist. "Pleasure is all mine. Now I trust you two kids were being good."

I gave a nervous laugh. _Nope, that isn't at all suspicious_.

"Would have been better if you took your time coming to pick her up, she hasn't quite yet finished her work." Jasper countered crossing his arms in front of him; his eyes however hadn't left where Paul's hand held my hip.

"Mrs. Lahote and I have a lot of work to do at home too, I am sure you can understand. Newly weds and all." Paul gave a small salute and turned me toward the parking lot. As calm and cool as he seemed handling jasper, I could see the muscle working in his jaw as we headed to his Jeep.

"Paul I—"

"No, not here." He cut me off angrily.

I nodded following silently. Already gearing up for a huge fight, I climbed in and took a deep breath, spinning on him ready to come to my own defense. I never did though; Paul grabbed my wrist and the back of my head and smashed his lips into mine. Taken by not unwelcome surprise, I squeaked some before melting against him. This wasn't a usual greeting mind you. In fact, even though we said we would stay BFWOB's, there haven't been any real benefits of this kind involved.

"You're so fucking stupid." He mumbled against my lips and I nodded threading my fingers into his hair as we kissed. I was definitely stupid and on a lot of levels so it would be pretty… well stupid of me if I didn't agree with it. I mean I was kissing my roommate / husband while I left my secret fake gay sort of boyfriend back in the classroom. "What were you thinking?"

Paul had pulled me into his lap and I was grinding against him when I heard a car start and peel out through the lust in my brain. Jasper had seen us. Damnit.

I pressed my forehead to Paul's and worked hard at catching my breath. "He was different tonight…"

Paul laughed lightly and set me back to my seat, starting up the car and slowly pulling out of the lot. "Of course he is, you said so last night that you haven't given the guy so much as a kiss for like a week."

"Well I saw that article—"

Paul burst out laughing before I could finish and I glared at him. Well, I tried to because I was smiling at the same time. This has been an on going joke for about a week now at poor Jaspers expense.

I read this article about if you think your boyfriend is just using you for sex, then see how he reacts if you take it away. Seth, Paul and Jake are all convinced that I will get myself in more trouble I can handle, but I knew I can take care of myself. I was just a little caught off guard by Jasper tonight, that's all. Really.

"He wasn't looking at you like he was going to stop." Paul glanced at me and shook his head as we headed home. "I am going to have to kill him, you know that right?"

I rolled my eyes at him, remembering pretty distinctly the brunette that he introduced me to last weekend and then catching his truck all steamy and rocking hours later when I was taking the trash out for the night. "You're not going to kill him because there is nothing to kill him for. This is our agreement, remember? You live your life, I live mine and we stay married because it keeps the brother's in their corners."

He sighed but nodded, pulling in front of the house. "Okay but if he gets out of hand…"

"I have pepper spray in my bag and the boys have taught me how to fight." I finished for him getting out of the truck and heading for the front door. "Really Paul, I am a big girl."

The door slammed open and I screamed like a teenager on a cheesy horror flick.

Jake came out grinning, holding out two beers and I glared at him as I took one. "You're a dickhead Jake." I snap before punching him hard and moving past him into the house.

Jake was still laughing, congratulating himself on not spilling a drop through the punch as I moved through the house to the bedroom to get dressed. I really liked Jasper. I have no idea what was up with the weird vibe I was getting from him tonight. I sat heavily on the bed, staring off into nothing as I replayed the nights events.

I did know what to do though.

"Jakey-poo." I called in a sing song voice, slipping on my sweats and walking out to the living room. I could see all over his face that he knew I wanted something he wasn't going to like.

"No."

I whined, giving him my puppy look. "You didn't even listen to what I had to say first. Come on, it's for the greater good and for once, if you think about it, it helps with your entire obsessive protective gig."

He frowned at me and I knew I had him. He was trained from the brother's and my dad themselves to protect me like the presidents daughter. "What do you want?"

"I need you to hack into the state wide police files." I said with a grin. He grunted but I saw a smirk start on his lips. "Who are we looking into?"

I gave a nonchalant shrug but sighed heavily. Paul was watching me and I knew how he would react when I said the name. "You just hack in and we will talk about who when we get there. I have to go to the house to get some things."

Paul was on his feet in seconds, blocking my exit of the house. "Why? I thought we got everything already."

"I left some files in the filing cabinet and I need them tonight." I gave his arm a pat as I walked around him. "Don't worry, the boys should be out, it's Thursday." I left him glaring at me from the door. I had no doubt he would probably follow me in about five minutes, but it was fine. I would probably be on my way back to the house by then. I mean no one was even going to be home, how hard could it be?

I walked through the back door of my childhood home and looked around. Wow, the guys were really doing fine. The dishes washed and it didn't smell like dirty laundry or rotten food. I was proud of them for not wallowing and letting everything go to hell just because I wasn't around anymore.

I quietly made my way through the dark house by memory, not bothering to turn on any lights. I got to the office and the filing cabinet, grabbing my work file on Jasper so I could get some information that might help us look him up. I had to find out more about him. Even if I did it in a shady way and found nothing, I could at least say I played this smart.

_Daddy would be proud_.

I headed back through the house, but stopped dead in my tracks when I hear a sound in the living room. There was movement and I reached to my left behind a planter where I knew it was one of the places my dad stashed a hand gun. He was paranoid but prepared for just these kinds of situations. He always said if someone was going to break into this house, it wouldn't be with our permission.

I flicked on the light at the same time as aiming the gun, but the scenario did not play out as I had thought it would. "_Oh my god_!"

I drop my aim and shield my eyes as Kim scrambles off her knees from in front of Jared. Jared was already jumping to his feet buckling up his pants. "Fuck Bella, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"_What the fuck is she doing here_?" I snapped, placing the gun back in its hiding spot. "What if I was fucking Seth, or worse, what if I was Claire?"

"She lives here now." Kim said staring me down with an icy glare. "So she has more of a right to be here then you do right now."

"Bitch, you don't have the right to breath the same air as me, let alone be in my fucking house." I snapped walking slowly toward her.

"Bella, stop it. She lives here now, you can't just—"

"Oh no, let her finish. She opted out of your family, remember?" Kim egged on, pointing at me with her French tipped finger. "You got yourself a husband and disowned this family, so tell me what it is you have to say to me."

I looked at Jared who just stared back at me with out saying a word and I saw it all over his face that he agreed with her. "Jared, I wont tell you who you can and cannot be with, that is your choice and you have to live with that, but I can tell you that you are not thinking about your brother." I looked right at Kim. "And he does still live here and is still apart of this family. Show some fucking respect and as hard as it may be, some fucking class if you are even dreaming about latching your poisonous gold digging claws back into this fucking family."

With that, I turned on my heel and headed for the door and feeling pretty good until that snake opened her mouth again.

"How is that Jasper doing?"

I spun around so fast on the steps of the back door that I almost tripped down them. "_What_?"

_She knew about jasper_. I could see how in her eyes but I refused to read it clearly. "Are you trying to convert gay men too as well as honest hard working straight men?"

She sneered at me walking forward and holding the screen door open wide so I can get a better look at the ugly smile she was handing me. "Right, gay, well he is definitely the sexiest gay man I have ever… seen."

_Oh my god_.

I can get mad, what am I doing with Paul and jasper; _I can't in my right mind be mad about this._ So maybe I wasn't in my right mind because I was furious and I didn't even realize I was being pulled backwards and fighting until I was almost at the tree line and I heard Paul's deep voice calling to Jared to put his bitch on a leash.

I was still kicking and scratching at Paul all the way back to his house. "Calm the fuck down!"

"Fuck you put me down so I can fucking kill that whore." I screamed landing a kick on his thigh. He grunted and held my legs better, opting for my punching his back instead.

"Watch your mouth, there is a kid at the house." He snapped at me, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything but drawing blood on Kim's face. It wasn't really so much that she had been sleeping with Jasper. Jasper was a man and I haven't been giving him any, so he will go where he can get it. Lord knows all you need is a semi-sweet compliment to get Kim to drop her panties. _It didn't mean that they had anything other then that_.

It was more of the fact that I was quickly starting to see that that was all Jasper was looking for. My day dream bubble of finding the perfect man on the first shot, settling down, and having a family just like my family just popped. Popped and little day dream bubble platter went in every direction.

I invested my heart and lost the game. _I also lost the fucking bet with Paul_. Well at least I didn't end up pregnant.

That doesn't mean you have to give up. I wont give up, but I am looking into jasper's history very carefully now.

Paul set me on my feet out side the house and I have to say I was much calmer. That was probably why he was looking at me as if I was a bomb about to explode. "I have a job I want you to do. I have a feeling this might be a lot more fun for you then it will be for me."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I know this is a short chapter but i put in something fun at the ens so i hope you forgive me. A LOT of new followers this week, thank you so much. I love all your reviews and follows! Thank you for the birthday wishes last time as well. I love you all.**_

Chapter 9

Jake had the State Trooper's files up and waiting for us when we got inside and I grinned at him. "You know, you would have made an amazing criminal."

He winked at me and patted the chair next to him. "Well, you would miss me too much if I had to be on the run all the time."

"You're right I would." I laughed, sitting next to him, opening the file and setting it on the desk. Jake looked over at the name on the file and made a grunting noise. "So finally checking into him huh?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored him, looking for what I needed. _Ah ha, bingo, social security number_. "Here, use this. That way if he has changed his name, at least we can find him if he is still using the old social security number."

Jake typed in the number and frowned at the screen. I couldn't even pretend to understand what all the codes and short hand that came up all over the screen meant. I nudged his arms to explain to me what he was saying, but he ignored me and looked at the file again and back at the screen. "Are you sure this is right?"

I nodded instantly. "Yes, Principle Young gives me files on all the teachers that sponsor, so I can apply for trainers bonus from the state. Why?"

"This isn't his social security number."

I frowned looking at the paper as if it will tell me the truth. "Why do you mean? How do you know?"

Jake laughed and pointed to the symbols and numbers on the page. "Well for starters, if this is Jasper, then he looks really good for 110 years old and his name is Carlisle Cullen."

I gasped, staring at him. "What? No, then there was a mistake."

"Or he is a liar." Paul said from the kitchen. "Oh wait we already knew that."

I turned on Paul glaring at him. "We do not know that."

Paul walked over to me and I stood, feeling over powered sitting while he stood over me. "He told everyone he was gay, for starters."

"So he could get Sam to back off." I defended. All signs were pointing to Jasper in the wrong, so I have no idea why I was arguing this so passionately, I guess I didn't want my first choice to be so atrociously wrong.

"To get closer to you, you know Swan, if I didn't know any better I would have said he picked La Push for that very reason." Paul snapped, he looked at Jake and back at me with a satisfied smirk. I looked at Jake horrified and he had the decency to look up set about it. "I am sorry Bells, this guys got at least ten years of teaching under his belt, there is no way that he would need the year credit at the school."

I sat heavily into the chair before jumping back out again covering my mouth gagging as I headed for the kitchen sink. I felt my hair held back and a large hand on my back as I heaved everything since lunch up into the sink. It wasn't so much my gross miscalculation in this man that was making me so ill. It was more of the fact that I didn't even know what he could have done, why he wanted to be near me so bad.

I was rinsing the sink and my mouth out as I resonated on those thoughts and the light kicked on in my brain. I spun so fast I almost ran right into Paul who was still rubbing my back. "Next of kin."

He clicked around on the computer some and I watched as Paul guided me to the kitchen table and gently sat me down with a cold bottle of water. Jake shook his head and looked back at us. "With this phony social security number, nothing comes up."

"Just put in the name he is using then." Paul said, sitting down in the chair behind me. "I mean they will see the name and run the social, but not many people will just search the name."

Jake swiveled back to the computer and set off with a few clicks of the keys. He whistled looking at the screen. "Well you sure can pick then, Bella."

I covered my face groaning. "How bad is it?"

"Well he is squeaky clean here in Washington, but federally he is currently being investigated for kidnapping and murder. It was in Canada, so they can't really make a move on him." He said reading the reports he was snooping through. "All incriminating evidence went missing before they could even hold him for questioning."

"Murder? Are you sure it's the right Jasper?" oh god, what have I gotten myself into?

Jake shrugged. "The age is right and the description matches almost perfectly. It says here he's assumed dead! There was a car crash that killed his brother Peter Whitlock and a girl is in the hospital in Vancouver."

I looked at Paul with wide eyes. "Oh my god, should we turn him in?"

Paul was already shaking his head. "No, he hasn't done anything that they will care about just yet and we still don't know why he is targeting you."

I frown, thinking hard only coming up empty. I didn't know really any one outside of the rez, so there was really no one that I could have upset. I would have absolutely remembered meeting him at some point in my life. "What is the girl's name?"

"Alice Cullen"

I thought hard trying to focus on the name. "So he must know the Cullen family if he is using Carlisle's social security number and the girl Alice is in the hospital probably a vegetable."

Jake shook his head. "The accident just happened. As in like a few weeks ago."

I gasped and covered my mouth with the threat of being sick again. I looked at Paul and he knew exactly what I was thinking. Jasper was on 'vacation' when the whole marriage drama went down. It had to have happened then.

"Holy shit!" Jake said suddenly make me jump. "I just realized how I know the name Cullen! It's been bugging me because I know that name but I couldn't remember from where." He was looking at us excitedly and I flailed my hand impatiently for him to continue. "Emmett Cullen!"

I was lost.

"He is the man that shot Charlie." Paul said in a quiet voice. All alarms and red flags went up all at once.

"But he is in prison. I mean, locked up tight and put away, how could? Why?" I said stuttering trying to keep a grip as my life just got about 400% more complicated.

Jake was already clicking on the computer keys and was shaking his head before he gave us the answer to that. "He got out just a few days ago."

I am pretty sure I started to hyperventilate. So was this about me? Was this about my dad? Should I tell daddy about this? No! The hail storm of protection detail that would follow would be ridiculous and I refuse to live under the same roof as Kim. I'll fucking kill her.

Jake was scooting across the floor on the roller computer chair with the look I knew to be as him thinking really hard, however it got me smile a little. "So he is hired by Emmett to get you to trust him so that he can get you away from your family, since everyone knows about how the brothers are."

"Not everyone knows about me moving out and me and Paul's marriage though." I said standing in my excitement, but then stopped dead in my tracks. "Jasper does though." I sigh sitting back in my chair.

"He doesn't know you know all this though." Jake said, his eyes twinkling. No, that is true he didn't.

"No, do not even fucking think about it," Paul snapped, giving Jake a deadly glare.

"She is in the perfect position to get him to take about what he knows!" Jake argued, he looked at me to recruit help, but I was way ahead of him.

"If I start acting weird now he will know that I know something." I reasoned, looking up at Paul smiling innocently. "That could put me in even more danger and force his hand to do something before we could get any evidence."

"You are not being fucking bait!" Paul roared standing up. "Do you have any idea what you are asking to do?"

That was the trigger I needed and he knew it by the look on his face. "I am not asking to do a god damn thing! I am telling you that this is what I am doing!"

Paul stood so fast I scuttled out of my chair, managing to maintain a dignified air and glare right back at him. "So help me god woman, if you even attempt to think about this idea, I will go to your father and help him keep you prisoner in that house!"

My jaw dropped. For him to throw a threat out like that, knowing how I feel about my family keeping me prisoner the way they did. Fine, he wants to play this game. I can play this game. I shook my head and put on my biggest wide eyed Bambi look. "Okay I wont go looking for trouble." I said quietly.

I looked at Jake who was looking at me in shock. "What?"

"Well, he isn't wrong. We now know what Jasper is capable of and putting my self in that path intentionally…well it's just stupid." I said earnestly making Jake rub his face in frustration.

"What was the point in looking all that shit up then if we aren't going to do anything about it?" Jake asked, glaring at Paul and me.

"Well now I can be more cautious around him at school and maybe even make up a reason to have a security guard present in the room when the kids aren't around." I said automatically, looking at Paul to see if he approved of the idea.

He nodded relaxing some. "Right, you can just tell Principle Young that your dad is doing another man hunt and since your known in the community you were assigned a bodyguard." He shrugged lightly. "It's happened before and the school will be discreet about it and not go asking your dad questions or anything like that."

Jake sighed dramatically nodded reluctantly turning towards me. "Alright then but you are being picked up everyday from school by me or Paul."

I dropped the innocent look about to rip into him, but I saw something in his eyes. He knew what I was up to and was trying to bust me. Dick. I quickly nodded and tried to look relieved. I have Paul a glance and he looked like he might have caught my mood flip. Fuck, I am going to have to find a way to distract him.

I made my way to the kitchen, setting up the coffee pot for the morning. "Look guys, it's been a long night and quite frankly there have been too many ups and downs of this night. I am calling it a night early."

As I walked past Paul my fingers lightly traveled down his arm and I gave him what I hopped was a seductive look before turning on Jake with a smile. "Good night Jake, are you going to pick me up tomorrow since I know Paul works late on Fridays?"

He grinned at me and gave a wink. "You know I will. Good night, Bella."

I headed into the bedroom and closed the door pacing. Okay what if he takes the hint and comes in? Be confident Bella. You can do this. Paul is like every other guy. They think with there dick, so give him a lot to think about.

I got undressed and laid on the bed, trying to find a casual yet sexy pose that wasn't too posy. This is a lot harder then it sounds. I heard Paul and Jake talking still out in the living room so I arranged myself on the pillows, hair splayed to the side as I had seen on so many romance novel covers.

I felt the covers sliding over me sometime later. I didn't even know I had fallen asleep. It took all of about ten seconds to remember that I was naked and supposed to be on a mission.

I didn't say anything I just grabbed his hand and pulled him to me kissing him hard. His resolve was little to nothing because he didn't even resist me. My legs went around his waist and my arms went around his neck. I kissed along his jaw, soaking up his warmth and wantonly pulling him closer and closer.

"Bella…" he groaned between the kisses and bites he was leaving along my neck. "we can't."

_Lies._

I raked my nailed down his back making him hiss and arch into me, his thin shorts the only thin layer between innocents and womanhood. "I think I can help you if you can't remember how." I joked, making him laugh sitting back some to search my face.

"We can annul this if we consummate this marriage." He said biting him lip slightly.

I grinned up at him and winked. "So we get a divorce like normal people do." I pulled him back to me kissing him hard again, my toes hooking in the waistline of his shorts and pulling them down.

Paul grunted and I looked down as he rocked, making the tip of his— holy hell! "That's not going to work."

"You know you're getting laid, there is no need for flattery at this point." He joked, rocking harder making me gasp. "You know I am not talking about the size of your horsecock." I groaned, mimicking his motion.

He grinned down at me and nodded. "Your right."

And then I was on my knees on the floor, looking up at him with total confusion. He held his dick with his right hand and braced himself on the bed with his left. "Suck."

I moved closer, ready to accept any challenge, but still confused. "You know I meant I was worried about stretching right?"

He laughed and then groaned as I slipped him into my mouth, sucking him much like a Melona™ bar on a hot day. "Mmmm fuck yes I know. I want you to lube me up so I can… mm fuck girl, teeth… yes fuck perfect… so I can slip in easier."

He only allowed me to go a few minutes, mumbling about rain checks. He pulled me to his lap and had me hold his shoulders as I can sink my self onto him at my own pace and depth.

_I am a removing a Band-Aid fast kind of girl_. I sank down on him with a squeak and a hiss, white knuckling his shoulders. Paul kissed along my neck and jaw until moving wasn't so bad and the more I moved the more I craved. "Oh god Paul!"

His sweetly whispered encouragements brought me riding him hard practically screaming with each thrust. I came twice already, however the second time I am pretty sure I haven't come down yet from. I was a quivering mess, hardly even able to bounce over him anymore when he grabbed my hip hard thrusting up into me with a growl and a shot of warmth to my belly.

He stayed inside me, which I didn't think was possible by the way and threw the blanket over us. I was happy. Blissfully riding the post coital wave of contentedness and I was determined to enjoy it for now before I had to think of things like Jasper and disobeying Paul's wishes and possibly going up against a attempted murderer.


	10. Chapter 10

_**This particular chapter is dedicated to those of you that have stuck with me. I know I am erratic with my updates but i write as it comes to me so please, thank you so much for standing by me. Thank you everyone and don't forget to review! Love you all!**_

Chapter 10

It only took a second to convince Principle Young that a family emergency had happened and I would be out of work for at the most four days. I know that when the word got to the brothers and gods forbid Paul, my ass was in serious trouble, but I had a plan and if all went well, then I should be back before my dads legally allowed to file a missing persons report.

So now here I am, driving north to Vancouver as fast as I possibly can without getting pulled over. I was two hours in on a five hour and eight minute drive to Vancouver General Hospital. My cell phone had not gone off yet, but I knew it was coming. I wasn't going to hide and I would be passing into Canada any minute so if it was my father that called, he couldn't organize some sort of road block. I doubt it would be though; I had more of a feeling that it was Paul that was going to come and hunt me down.

I shivered at the danger of that thought and smiled a little. Really, that should not turn me on as much as it did. It should scare the shit out of me but last night… he awakened some sort of sexual demon inside of me. We went three more rounds, past the pain and soreness that came with a woman's first time. I didn't care. It was a delicious ache.

I shook my head trying to focus, dreading the call I knew that was coming. I had to find out what this woman Alice Cullen knew. Who was Jasper Whitlock really? Was he hired by Emmett Cullen to gain my trust just as Jake seems to think? If so then why what happened with Alice Cullen in the car accident?

So many questions that if I just got them answered then I would know what my next step would be. If I knew, just how serious this was and whom it was really about, maybe I could solve this myself. I wouldn't need the boys or Paul and everyone could see that I can take care of myself.

When I finally passed into White Rock I sighed heavily, relieved that I was in Canada at long last and sort of safe. For a few hours anyways, since I hadn't had any calls yet screaming for me to come back or tell them where I was. I even got smart enough to turn my GPS off on my phone and use paper directions so they couldn't track me.

It only took forty-five minutes for me to be pulling into Vancouver General Hospital parking lot. I sat in the car for an extra five minutes taking a few deep breaths, prepping myself for the huge list of lies I was supposed to be telling to get to this girl. Quick make up check and hair smooth and I was on my way into the hospital looking confident and important.

The receptionist at the desk when I walked in smiled slightly, but it wasn't too bright. Smart, considering where she was. I am sure there are not many people visiting here for the fun of visiting. "Hello, my name is Rosalie Hale, I am the acting guardian of Alice Cullen and am here to collect on the families behalf of her condition."

The nurse hopped to it and started punching keys on the keyboard, looking back at me with a friendly smile. "Alice Cullen is still in ICU, I can issue you a visitor pass if you sign in here."

I signed in, trying to hide my shaking hands that didn't seem to get the confidence memo I was sending out. I thanked the nurse and headed to where she directed me, managing to hold my composure until I turned out of her sight. I gave a shaky breath before I pulled myself together and headed to the elevators.

_Oh, my god what if she is in a coma? I would have come out here for no reason_!

No, I have to believe that this was worth something. I have some cash I withdrew this morning so I can pay cash for a hotel if I had to. _I will wait her out. I have to talk to her_.

It was 2pm when I was allowed into the ICU and I quietly walked into Alice Cullen's room. She was tiny, extremely pale with short black hair making her seem even paler. She had a heart monitor on and a tube going up her nose, but that was it. No breathing tube, nothing else. Her eyes are closed so I didn't make a noise. I instead took her chart and started reading what I could about Alice Cullen.

Alice was 18 years old, just barely in fact. She had no other kin other then Emmett Cullen. She was admitted into the ICU for serious head trauma and unresponsiveness when stabilized. The past few days she has had minimal lucid moments but is talking and aware of her surroundings. They planned on moving her out of ICU tomorrow.

"Who are you?" a small croaky voice came from the bed. I looked up quickly taking in her wide blue eyes and panicked expression.

I put her chart back and held up my hands trying to calm her some. "I won't hurt you, you don't know me—"

She nodded quickly and tired feebly to scoot back on the bed. "I know who you are. You're here to finish me off aren't you?" she made a move for the nurses button and I quickly covered her hand shaking my head. "No, no, no! Who ever you think I am or what I am here to do, I am not. I swear."

My phone started going off in my bag and I know I'm made. I had to do this fast. "Look, my name is Bella Swan and I just want to ask you a few questions, that is all, I swear."

Alice's eyes narrowed as she frowned at me. "You're Charlie Swan's daughter?"

It was my turn to frown. Oh well her brother was sent to prison for shooting your dad stupid, she is bound to know your name. I nodded, not knowing if that would necessarily calm her or not. "Yes, he is my father, but that isn't why I am here."

She didn't respond, but stared at me so I slowly took my hand off hers, giving her the opportunity to press the nurses button if she really wanted to. She didn't and I appreciated it. "A few months ago a man started working at my school as a teacher, he has turned out to not be who he says he is and I think you might be able to fill in the blanks for me."

She closed her eyes and lay back on her pillow sighing. "Jasper."

I nodded but didn't say anything. If she knew already whom I was talking about then there was no need to answer that. "Do you know why he has coming looking for me specifically?"

There were silent tears coming down her face and she opened her eyes looking at me. "My brother never shot your dad."

Okay, that was not what I wanted to talk about but if it gets to what I want to know then I'll play along with this. "Why do you say that?"

"Because he didn't!" she said, her voice full of conviction. "Jasper and his brother Peter, they were there that day. I am the one that called the police." Her voice cracked and I reached out to take her hand again without thinking. "I was twelve; I didn't know what to do. I didn't know why there were there, I just knew they fighting and shouting and it was two against one."

Oh no, I didn't even think about how young she would have been then.

"Peter jumped Emmett and Jasper started coming after me. I screamed into the phone that he was going to kill me. They thought…they thought I meant Emmett. When the police… your dad showed up, Emmett took me into the bedroom and hid me in the closet. He told me not to come out no matter what I heard." She was sobbing freely and her eyes are focused on something across the room, but she was seeing that closet again. I could see it all over her face.

"I heard the shouting and Emmett was trying to get the gun from Jasper. I could hear Peter telling Jasper to cut out back with him. He shot your dad and left the gun before running out." She looked back at me with pleading eyes. "My brother is no saint, I could never claim that, but he didn't shoot your father. I tried telling the police, the courts, the attorneys, but no one would believe me. I was just the scared girl in the closet."

I believed her. Ever single word I believed it.

"How is this all leading to me?" I said, trying not to let this distract me.

Alice took another deep breath, her voice sounded weaker and I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to have her. "Jasper made a habit of checking in on me since the state took custody of me. Every few times a year he would stop in and get information on Emmett." She started to cry again. "The last few years, he and Peter came together. Peter was more interested in me then Emmett."

Oh god this poor girl.

"I told Emmett about this and he hired someone to take Jasper and Peter out." Her voice grew stronger for a second. "It almost worked too, but they found me first and they took me out of my apartment and were heading to Canada to a place where they could hold me as leverage over Emmett's good behavior."

I nodded. "The accident."

She gave a shaky breath and nodded. "I stabbed Peter in the neck with a knife. He was driving."

I gave her hand a squeeze and watched her gather her thoughts. She frowned as she looked at me. "I think…since I am unable to be used by him anymore, the feds think he is dead now. I think making it look like Emmett is coming after you to finish the job is his motivation."

All dots connected. _Holy hell_.

Alice's eyes were drooping and I left her with my number before heading out of the hospital. It was already past 6. My phone was beeping to inform me just how neglecting I have been. Fuck. I decided to stay at the Holiday Inn which was right around the corner from the hospital and didn't even bother looking at my phone until I had a long shower and sat down on the bed.

43 texts, 30 missed calls, 16 voice mails. I read the texts and ignored the rest. I got the gist of pissedness from the texts just fine. Jake texted to tell me that Paul went to pick me up from school and was apparently told, by Jasper himself, that I never showed up to work today. Paul had not taken that as the truth and tried to beat the truth out of him. He was sitting in dad's jail right now, which of course caused questions.

The texts that followed from Seth, Sam, Quil, Embry, and even Jared told me that they all knew what was going on and I was now in serious trouble if I was not dead. I would rather take my chances with Jake.

_**I am alive, are the brothers near you right now? – B**_

_You are in so much shit! No but I am heading there right now. –Jake _

_**I went to see Alice. I got some important info. I will head home tomorrow. Don't tell the brothers where I am please? Just that I am safe and I will be home tomorrow. Paul's house not their house. Don't tell Paul either. Going to bed, night Jake. Love you. –B**_

_Don't do anything stupid. See you tomorrow.-Jake _

Yeah well, I am pretty sure that I accomplished that already. I sighed, turning the phone off before throwing it on the cheap night stand next to the bed. I didn't even get out of my clothes before crawling into bed and passing out.

There was a banging on the hotel door that woke me up. I jumped out of bed, grabbing the nearest thing I could find, which was a remote control for the TV and heading to the door. My hands are shaking, fearing somehow that Jasper had found me and I am now cornered, in Canada, with the man who wanted to kill me. "Who is it?"

"Swan you open this fucking door right now or so help me god I will break it down!" Oh lord, I think I would rather take Jasper over this. I kept the remote, just in case, as slowly opened the door. "Hi Paul."

He grabbed my shoulders as he came in and kicked it shut. The look in his eyes was nothing short of murderous. He spoke in a deadly calm voice, which scared the wits out of me. "You are the most selfish, underhanded, disobedient fucking woman I have ever known!"

I looked at my hands but his hand gripped my jaw forcing eye contact. "Don't you dare fucking look away! You need to see what your actions do to people!" I did see. His face held several cuts and bruises, no doubt from a beating cocktail of Jasper and my brother's. He pushed me away from him just enough to give me space, but stay with in reach. "Take your fucking pants down."

My jaw dropped. Oh hell no. "What is this, the 1950's? You are not seriously thinking—"

"If you make me do it, it will be so much worse." He said calmly, sitting on the bed facing me. "You want to act like a child I will treat you like a fucking child, now pull down your fucking pants!"

This scenario has crossed my mind; however, it was much sexier and less frightening in my head. I glared at Paul as I took down my pants and it occurred to me that I didn't have to cooperate. I slowed down my movements and tried to keep the fear out of my face, replacing it with was what I hoped looked seductive.

He watched, the muscle in his jaw twitching, refusing to react to my sudden change in tactic. I kicked off my pants and slow started to remove my shirt. "I didn't say that!" he barked, reaching for me and pulling me over his lap.

It is extremely hard to be dignified in this position, but I was trying. Dignified and a sprinkle of sexy, I moaned slightly and wiggled around. It had been raining out side because he jeans were soaked, making me shiver with the feeling of cold, wet denim on my naked thighs.

"You will count off until I feel that you've learned your lesson." He growled out, pushing an elbow into my back so I couldn't move. This was a punishment in my family for as long as I remembered and it was the oldest person in the room's right to deal out the punishment. This means basically that I was always at the receiving end of this. No pun intended.

The first one made me jump and trust me, this was no sexy spanking. He was true-blue punishing me and as hard as I tried to play it off, I screamed out in pain. "Count off!" he snapped when I stayed silent, save for the panting as I caught my breath.

I glanced up glaring at him before giving my best porn star moan. "One."

The second one was no friendlier then the first and I screamed before moaning out again. "Two."

"You better start taking this serious because baby, I can go all night. Other then Jake, I am the only one that knows where you are so I suggest you better start sounding more apologetic."

He was relentless, but so was I and I fought through the pain until I was pretty sure I couldn't feel my ass anymore and I had moaned out one last time. "Thirty-five."

Paul scooted me off his lap and I was on the floor on my knees, hissing when my ass hit the floor. Oh god, regretting the egging him on thing right about now. I looked to the floor trying to hide the fact that I had uncontrollable fat silent tears running down my cheeks. He sat on the bed again and I tensed, waiting for him to pull me across his lap again.

"Put your face to the floor and your ass in the air." He ordered. I looked up at him quickly, but did as I was instructed, having more then enough punishment for the night to even chance disobeying.

Seconds later, there was his gentle touch on my rear end and a cool soothing sensation. He as putting lotion on my welts. Paul carefully covered every inch of my raw ass cheeks before getting up again to set the lotion on the small table. He kicked off his shoes and was pulling off his pants when we nodded to the bed. "Go on, get in there."

I was on my feet in seconds, warily climbing into bed, sighing in the comfort it brought. I felt him lay down next to me and one of his large warm hands touched my back. "I nearly killed jasper today when you went missing. I thought he… if you ever do that to me again, I will give you back to your brother's."

I turned to look at him and saw all over his face just how worried he had been. I was selfish. I moved, hissing slightly as I laid on his chest looking up at him. "I am sorry, Paul."

"If anything had happened to you…"

I nodded and drifted off to sleep. Even though I would have loved to hear the end of that statement, I doubt even he knew what he would do.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Oh Emm Gee guys, you are so wonderful with all your reviews and even encouraging messages on FB, I so very appreciate it the support! Okay so, as you know I am doing duel story updates so it does take a little while for updates, but here it is! I hope you like this one and how the emotions are starting to shift in our lovely characters.** _

Chapter 11

I tried just about every argument that I could think of, but after the first two hours of either going ignored or told to shut up, I have fallen silent in the back seat of my own car. Paul wouldn't let me drive, not that I could with my ass being black and blue.

I hadn't told Paul what I learned while I was here. I wasn't hiding anything, but rather keeping a hold of valuable information until the right time and opportunity presented itself. If I gave everything up now, then what do I have left to leverage my safe passage into La Push?

No, I had a plan and it didn't involve giving everything away right off the bad so that Paul can drop me off at the brother's house and I will have a whole new set of black and blue on my ass.

So I'm sprawled out in the back seat brooding over the soreness of my ass. I had a lot of questions still unanswered. Like what happened to Jasper after Paul was arrested? Does he know that we know by now? If his brother Peter died in the crash then is he working alone now? Should get the FBI involved in this or try and take him down myself?

I already had an idea about the last one. I know I should involve the people who are trained professionals, however they haven't met the Swans' and more so they have never met a pissed off one of the Swans'.

I am literally shaking right now because I know, as he promised, in a few short hours, Paul will be dropping me off at the house of hell. I'll be disciplined and probably locked away forever killing my brother's skank ass girlfriend.

"Why did you come up here?" The quiet question came when we hit about the three hour mark. Huh, I guess Jake didn't give him any specifics, or else Paul was too pissed off to ask. I thought about keeping to my leverage plan, but I was just happy that he was talking to me again.

"I wanted to talk to Alice Cullen." I said sullenly, shifting in my seat. Lying on your belly for three hours in the back of the car gets uncomfortable fast. I heard the plastic groan in protest from Paul gripping the steering wheel. I hurried ahead. "I think this thing with Jasper is deeper then we think."

"No fucking shit, Baby Swan." I grit my teeth against the name and sighed. "Just listen okay?"

Paul gestured with his hand for me to go on and I took a breath. "Emmett didn't shoot my dad, Alice was there and she knows the truth."

"She is covering to save her brother." Paul said simply and I smacked my hand on the seat.

"No! Listen to me, Emmett was into some bad shit and yes, he was no saint, she even says it herself, but he was getting away from the life and Jasper and his brother Peter were in the house that day arguing with him. Alice was twelve and scared out of her mind of the men in her house causing her brother trouble. Peter jumped Emmett and Jasper was coming after Alice. When she screamed that 'he is going to kill me', she meant Jasper, not Emmett."

I paused, letting that resonate with Paul. He glanced back at me and I could see that he wasn't convinced so I went on with her story. "When dad got to the house, Jasper shot him through the window and left the gun in the house before going out the back with Peter."

I felt the car slowing down before I realized Paul was pulling over. When he got the car safely to the shoulder, he turned it off and spun in his seat to face me. "So what does that have to do with Jasper being here now and fucking with you?"

I nodded because I was expecting him to ask that question. "They put Alice in the custody of the state because she had no one else. Jasper and Peter made a habit out of visiting her in the girl's home to check on anything she might have gotten from Emmett."

"Basically insuring that he kept him mouth shut by dropping in on her telling Emmett in their way that 'if you do something stupid, we know where your sister is'?" Paul said lifting a brow. I nodded again.

"Exactly, so when word got out that Emmett got Alice a new safe house and put a hit out on Jasper and Peter, they were pissed and found Alice before the hit man found them." I said, trying to keep the emotion I felt retelling this story. This poor girl had been through so much. "They kidnapped her and were heading to Canada to keep her with them until Emmett got out and could personally ensure that he wasn't going to seek revenge in exchange for his sister staying out of harms way." I didn't want to explain why that was extra scary for Alice because of Peter's growing personal interest in her. "They just crossed the Canadian boarder when Alice was able to get a hold of a knife and stab Peter in the neck, making them all crash."

The light of understand clicked on in Paul's eyes and I nodded seeing that he got the connection to the files we read and the story Alice told me. "They crashed and now the FBI thinks he is dead and she isn't able to be used as leverage. So her theory on Jasper seeking me out is to make it look like Emmett is looking to finish the job or take me out for dad sending him to prison."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah, that is about what I said too." I said snorting some.

"So who do we call now?" Paul asked.

"Well I have been thinking about that a lot and what I think should be done is this: No FBI, no telling Daddy, no telling the brothers." Paul frowned at me and I shook my head holding my hand up. "Hear me out, this guys is dead to them, so he is basically a ghost right now, right? So it will take forever to convince the FBI that he really is alive and living in a small Indian reservation in fucking Washington. They don't know about Emmett so they won't make that connection."

Paul nodded silently, frowning as he listened to my idea. "No daddy and brothers because they will just run in half cocked and start shooting shit up." I leaned on my elbows some and looked in Paul's eyes with a sort of sick humor in my voice. "The one person we really need to call right now is Emmett."

"Emmett? Why in the world would we call him?" Paul looked at me with a mix of admiration and '_are you fucking nuts_'.

"Because think about it, he wants revenge on jasper for being sent to prison, right? Also, the guy just tried to kidnap his sister and turned her into a paraplegic." I shook my head. "All the effort that Jasper is going through just to hide from him, I will bet that he is fucking scared out of his mind of Emmett."

Paul sat forward in his seat again, looking out the windshield silently. Okay so that had only came to me as Paul asked the question, but it wasn't a bad plan! If we could get Emmett to believe we are on his side, I will bet he would love a chance to get close enough to Jasper to get his revenge. Then we all turn a blind eyes and take the motto of '_Jasper who_?' and move on with our lives.

Paul didn't turn around when he spoke again. "How is your ass?"

I glared at the back of his head. "Sore."

He turned back to look at me and smirked. "You know you got it worse because you were teasing the fuck out of me, right?"

I was determined to hold my glare, no matter how bad I wanted to grin at him. "Couldn't you have just punished me sexually and not by bruising my ass." I said sulkily, however I could feel the heat in my glare fading already.

The look on Paul's face was beautiful right now. It was a mix of pain and lust. Good. "You have no idea what you said just did to me."

I sniffed and held my head in the air some, as dignified as I could for laying on my belly because my ass hurts too bad to sit on it. "Good, serves you right. Next time, you have another option instead of permanently disabling me."

He laughed shaking his head before turning forward and again and getting the car moving. "First off, you are not permanently disabled. Second, there better not be another fucking next time because, sweetheart, you won't survive that punishment."

Okay so 'nest time' was not the right choice in words. "I didn't mean this exact scenario; I just meant punishment in general."

There was a groan from the front seat. "Could you just not say the word punishment until we get home?"

_Home_? I put on a small voice and looked at my hands. "Our home?"

Paul arranged the rearview mirror and when I looked up, he looked back at me with a frown. "Where else would we be going?"

"You said that if I did anything stupid then I was going back to the brother's."

He snorted and grinned. "Baby Swan, there isn't a chance in hell I would give them the satisfaction in thinking that I cannot handle you myself."

I rolled my eyes at his obvious selfish reasons for not returning me to my family home, though I am sure the relief was very plane on my face. Despite the pain in my ass, literally, I as very glad Paul had shown up. I was becoming increasingly paranoid that I would run into Jasper when I was alone or worse he will follow me somewhere to get me alone.

I feel asleep in the back of the car, the stress of the trip taking its toll on my body and mind. Rays of sunlight shining in my eyes woke me up, causing me to groan and roll over, scooting myself closer to the warm body next me.

_Wait what_?

I rolled away in a flash, my eyes open and alert as I took in my surroundings. I was in our bedroom and Paul was sleeping next to me. I had slept straight through the rest of the drive, the ferry ride and coming home, let alone Paul removing me from the car. I pulled back the covers and rolled my eyes. Undressing me, also, is something I apparently slept through.

I started to get up but Paul's hand shot out, grabbing my wrist. "No."

"Relax grumpy cat, I'm going pee." I smiled heading to the bathroom. His 'no' was minty across my face telling me he only got to bed a few hours ago if that. I did what I had to in the bathroom and brushed my teeth, seeing how he had minty breath and it didn't seem fair to blast him with my stinky morning breath, and went back to the bed slipping in next to him.

He curled up behind me and I hissed lightly when he pushed against my still sore ass cheeks. He chucked lightly and I fought the urge to glare back at him. The urge won and I looked over my shoulder to find him…gone.

I was confused until I felt light lips moving across my back side. He was mumbling something and I couldn't shake the fog from my brain to listen to him. "Hmm?"

"I said, when this heals up, they you can try to seduce me again and we will do it right." he said in a louder voice, thick with lust. A shiver ran down my spine that had nothing to do with the fact that he seemed to be determined to cover every inch on my rear with his lips.

I moaned and rolled on my stomach to give him more room to work with, because lets face it, if the man wants to worship my ass, I am not going to prevent him from doing so. He moved between my legs, putting the worshiping area right in front of him. He wasn't a loyal worshipper however, he strayed off his alter and headed south, making me gasp and push back all needy like.

Another chuckle came from behind me but this time it made me just moan again. It should be annoying that he enjoyed torturing me so much, but it really just turned me on more. It was there, in that exact moment that I realized; _I will do anything for this man_. I doubted he felt the same, because of protector role my brothers put him in, I have no doubt that he feels like he needs to protect me. The husband thing is very convenient seeing how sexually attracted we are to each other, but I don't think there is any real love like a real marriage for him.

We didn't date for months or years. He didn't ask my father for my hand. I didn't wear a white dress and walk down an isle. Neither one of us had stood in front of our friends and family to pledged our loyalty and obedience to one another.

_And yet I will do anything for this man_.

In the short amount of time that I thought of all that, Paul had moved over me, kissing up my back and along my neck. I grinned, cocking my head to the side to give him more room and not let my hair suffocate him. He was biting behind my ear, making me cry out by rubbing his tip against my already slick entrance, when I knew that I would never tell him about the newly discovered feelings I had for him. Never.

Instead, I stayed silent…on that subject anyways; actual literal silence was not in the cards for me because for the two hours that followed, he had me pretty loud.

As we laid there, me curled into his side, we talked about all that had happened in the past few days. "So you didn't tell them anything?"

Paul shook his head and grinned down at me. "For purely selfish reasons mind you, I didn't want any interference when I came to kick your ass."

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "So what did you tell everybody when the whole thing with Jasper went down?"

He looked up at the ceiling, putting the arm that isn't wrapped around me behind his head. "I told the brother's, Jasper, the school, everyone the same thing. You and I had a fight, which wasn't untrue. When I came to get you, I assumed that your 'gay friend' Jasper helped you get away from me for a few hours and I wanted to see and talk to my wife. I lost it when Jasper wouldn't tell me where you were. This, when you think about it, is true also."

I shook my head with a laugh. He really was insane sometimes. "The brother's bought that story?"

"Well they didn't have much of a choice. Sam and the twins talked big and Seth punched me across the face, but later told me it was because he knew I cheated in poker last week and it seemed like a good opportunity to finally settle that." We both laughed at that one, because Seth really is too sweet for his own good, even if he was trying to be a hard ass. "Jared tried to talk tough, but I reminded him that if he remembered correctly, you were dismissed by him to begin with when he chose Kim over you." Paul suddenly gasped like a teenage girl and sat up. "Oh and guess what, Kim is pregnant!"

I groaned and covered my face. "How could he procreate with that slut?"

Paul smiled with a glint in his eye. "It's not his kid."

My hands dropped from my face to see if he was serious. He was. "What? That stupid fucking slut!" I started to get up out of bed and get my clothes. I was going to go over to their house and beat that whore with in an inch of her life and then I am going to sew her legs shut at the knees. Two birds with one stone because she will never procreate again and the world will be less foul with those legs closed for good.

Paul's hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the bed gently. "Stop, you are not going anywhere because Jared is a big boy and he chose what he chose. He knew what she was and that she would never change."

I glared at him for being right. "It still doesn't mean she is allowed to get away with treating him like this!"

"She isn't and besides Cygnet, look at the way that you just reacted to that. Wouldn't you have flipped out if one of your brother's flew off the handle like that?" Paul smirked watching my face.

I hate that he was right and so I didn't answer him, but I know that is written all over my face. "Did you just call me Cygnet?"

Paul burst out laughing and nodded. "You have a sudden aversion to my 'Baby Swan' name so I came up with something else." He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"What the hell does Cygnet mean?" I said laughing after I tried it out a few times.

Paul grinned wide and slowly stood up. Uh on, that means I am going to hit him. "It is the actual word for a baby swan."

He was right to move.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Sad by lack of reviews last chapter :( Hopefully better this time! This is a pretty rockin' chapter and I even surprised myself with it so please enjoy and remember to review! (Do not forget to check out my profile for all the videos for my stories!)  
_**

**_I beta'd and i am bias so the mistakes are mine._**

Chapter 12

"Hello?"

"Emmett Cullen?" I was nervous and the shaking in my voice was loud to me. I swallowed hard, lightly setting my head on the old wooden door of Emmett Cullen's apartment. Thanks to Jake again, I found out where Emmett was staying. There were lot of talks that were calm and quiet and talks that involved fighting with Paul, but in the end, there was little I could see that he could argue.

Unfortunately, for him he couldn't see much to argue it either.

"Who is it?" I could hear him right outside the door, so I backed up so he could see me properly.

"My name is Isabella Swan."

Silence.

I thought he had walked away or ignored me or maybe he was half way back from getting a weapon. Everything I thought was a weak and feeble argument from Paul came into my head and I closed my eyes tight, whispering to myself. "Please, Dokibatt and K'wa'iti do not let me die with Paul being right. He will never forgive me or himself."

"Are you going to die?"

I screamed like a girly girl and jumped. High. With a hand over my chest, I looked at Emmett Cullen, who was trying to suppress a grin at my reaction. Good Gods, whatever I had pictured this man to look like, this was not it. He was just…Oh god if I give him anymore of an eye fuck, it will be considered cheating on Paul.

His head is shaved and his skin was lighter then most of the people on the reservation, like mine, it was known that his and Alice's mother was a pale face. I had the Tribes brown hear and eyes though. Emmett was not as lucky to have only to have to carry around the pale skin to remind him of his out cast roots. His hair was more dirty blonde then it was brown and his eyes were a steel gray, almost white. Prison built him up and oh, boy the whole package together from head to toe… seriously I am going to get pregnant in if don't stop…

I was a fish gulping for air as my brain seized and refused to kicked back into gear. "Um… I am Swan."

He apparently gave up even trying to hide his grin and was out right shaking his head as he laughed at me. "Swan? Isabella Swan, international spy?"

I smiled and rubbed my face before holding out my hand properly. "I am sorry. It has been a pretty long few days. I am Police Chief Swan's daughter."

Emmett nodded at me, standing up straight to shake my hand. His smile seemed to have left him some, but he stepped aside to let me into his apartment. "I know who you are, ma'am. You were only two grades below me in school." I smiled and nodded, though I didn't remember him. I am pretty sure I would have remembered. Then again, I grew up with five meathead brothers that never let me see the light of day. I am surprised that he saw me at all. I was about to say so, but he beat me to it. "I remember you because you always had three or more of your brother's with you."

I laughed shaking my head. "Yes, yes that was me."

"What I don't know about you is why you would be here when I was tried and charged with the attempted murder of your father." His face was straight but I could see his hands twitching. He thought I was going to try and kill him.

I slowly set my purse down and lifted my hands in front of me, as if trying to sooth an anxious stray dog. "I know you didn't do that though."

Whatever he thought was going to come of this conversation, that was not it at all and the surprise on his face said as much. He nodded to the couch and I walked over and sat down, watching face. He was careful not to look at me. "How?"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I practiced this story over and over until I got it to where it said the point but didn't leave him guessing on some things. "I am a teacher in the high school on the rez and man recently started to shadow my class." I looked at my hands folded in my lap. "He and I had gotten close and I noticed he was acting weird. My husband—" I rolled my eyes and waved my hand to shoo the look on Emmett's face. "It isn't what you think. It was an arranged marriage and we are best friends with benefits. It benefits us both to have a spouse, but not _have_ a spouse—" I waved my hand again, because the more I jumbled around, the larger the smirk grew across his lips. "Damnit it's not the point, the point is you _know_ him! I spoke to Alice to try and get more information on Jasper and—"

"Jasper?" He was no longer smirking. He was standing and his breathing had picked up to a scary rate. "You spoke to Alice?"

I was scared, shaking but trying to hold it in. how could this man scare me when I lived with five bears plus a papa bear for all these years. The answer was simple. I knew those boys inside and out and could predict there every move.

I did not know Emmett Cullen.

My voice came out quiet, yet creaky. "Yes, I drove to the hospital and spoke to her. It wasn't long and I didn't pester her more then I had to, but I got the whole story from her."

He slowly sat down again, his head tilted to the side. "And you believed her just like that?"

This made me frown. Should I not have? Was he telling me that she made it up? "Well it's the truth isn't it? That girl has been through so much already in her short life that I doubt there would be any point in lying about something like this." I shrugged my shoulders. "Besides, I think she knew that whatever is Jasper's plan at this point directly involves both me and you."

"Forgive me, ma'am, but I don't see how."

I scrubbed my hand down my face again. If he calls me ma'am again I might smack him. "Look, I am younger then you and I get you just got out of prison so the sir and ma'am thing I get, but seriously I might hit you if you ma'am me again."

He was so surprised by my random comment that he started laughing. "Isabella?"

"Bella, please." I corrected him. "Okay so here is the theory. Jasper knows that he cannot get to your sister any longer. She is under protection of the hospital, also he cant blow his cover because the FBI is thinking that he is dead."

This was new information to Emmett, but he nodded without comment.

"Okay, so he comes for me. He knows that you are out and he needs to be able to use me as leverage."

Emmett stood, pacing the small living room of his studio apartment. "You are a sweet woman and obviously beautiful," Que blush. "But I don't know you and we were never close. How are you leverage."

I grabbed his wrist as he paced by me so that he looked down at me. "You tried to kill my father and now you are getting revenge for being sent to prison. Using me to flush him out or just killing me instead." The light clicked in his eyes and he nodded slowly. "That is what I think he is thinking anyways."

I realized my touch was too personal and dropped his wrist, but kept his gaze. "He is afraid of you or else he wouldn't be going through all this to keep his ass safe."

Emmett kneeled in front of me, searching my face. "Can you get me close to him?"

I sighed lightly. "If it were a week ago I would have said yes, but I think I blew it the other day and he might be on to me knowing about him."

Emmett frowned, thinking hard. When he finally spoke he was looking off at something out the window. "Does he know the situation between you and your husband? I mean that it is basically for show?"

I shrugged a little. "I think he believes that we were trying to make it work for real."

The smirk graced his lips again and a dimple appeared. _A dimple. Come one man_! "That is perfect. Can I speak with your husband?"

It was my turn to be surprised, but I nodded right away and pulled out my phone. "Yes of course!" I found Paul's name and hit send.

It took less then a full ring for him to answer his phone. "You were supposed to call over twenty minutes ago!"

"Hi to you too Paul, shut up and listen." Emmett laughed and shook his head. "I have Emmett here and he knows everything and wants to help. He wants to talk to you, can you get over here? It's like five minutes from the job site."

There was a short muffled conversation on his end and then he was back. "Yes I am leaving now; I will be there in less then that."

We hung up the phone and I nodded at Emmett. "Okay he is on his way now."

Emmett nodded and got off the floor, sitting back on the couch next to me, seeming much more relaxed. "So, how did you get into a marriage of convenience in this day and age?"

I laughed. "Well you remember my brother's right?" Emmett nodded. Everyone remembers my brothers and usually for the wrong reasons. "Well after dad got shot, the arranged the marriage so that if anything happened to the family financially, then I would always be taken care of."

He grinned. "Wow, how very medieval."

I snorted. "You have no idea. I didn't even know they did it until a few months ago. Thankfully, Paul and I were already best friends with some semi benefits, so it really hasn't been that bad." I shrugged one shoulder. "It's worked out for my benefit because I was able to move out of that overbearing house and live with Paul."

"What if there comes a time when you find someone that you really do want to marry?" Emmett asked softly, watching my face.

I hadn't really thought of that.

"I guess we will get a divorce. I don't stop him from dating and he hasn't, until recently of course, stopped me." Emmett frowned at first and then understanding dawned on him. "That was what you meant by you and Jasper got close?"

I nodded looking sheepish. "I had never… had any kind of relationship and he was sweet and said all the right things. It was exciting." I looked at my hands. "It sucks to get smacked down by first wave you come to when it's your first time in the ocean."

Emmett's big hand touched my chin and I looked up. "Not all men are like him. You never know, maybe you've already married the right person."

I had thought about that. I was convinced those feelings were based on high emotion and living together for so long.

That is what I am telling myself. Don't judge me.

The knock on the door made me jump. It was no doubt Paul, but we had been so in depth with our conversation that I didn't even hear his truck pull up. Emmett and I both rose and I stayed put while he greeted Paul at the door and showed him inside. Paul came to my side, kissing me on the cheek before turning to Emmett with a careful assessing gaze. "You wanted to speak to me?"

Emmett nodded and gestured for us to sit again before he walked away into the kitchenette area, only to come back with three beers and another chair. "I did. Bella here has told me the whole story and I wanted to get your opinion on an idea I had."

Paul took both beers and opened mine for me before handing it over to me. I smiled at his absent minded gesture. We really did know each other too well. "Okay, so lets hear it."

"Do you think that Jasper would believe you two fought and then she came to him for comfort, as a friend in her eyes. Nothing that would clearly lead him on, but then have her get him somewhere where he thought that they were alone?"

Paul frowned. "You want to use her as bait?"

Emmett shrugged. "I doubt me or you could do well hiding in bushes or behind walls to wait for him and not be seen."

I watched the hard line start to set over Paul's face and I knew he was already not going to agree. I had to get him comfortable with this. "What if… I didn't need to lead him anywhere?"

Both men looked at me confused and I sighed. "I mean I call him over to our place, or even here!" I stood as my idea grew momentum. "I could say that we fought over Paul attacking him at the school and so I moved out to my own apartment in secret, so the brothers didn't find out."

Emmett was on his feet too nodding. "We could be in the bathroom the whole time."

Paul was shaking his head. "Until he had to pee." He said realistically.

"It doesn't matter; we will have him for sure if that happens." Emmett argued. "Bella here will play her part real good and get that door locked behind him." He said looking to me for conformation. I nodded eagerly. Seriously, two huge men in a tiny apartment going after one guy, how hard could this be?

"I got this Paul, you two will be here the whole time, three seconds away to help me if I need it." I said, sitting next to Paul and holding his hands.

He did not look happy about this but he no longer had the 'absolutely not' look abut him. He ran a hand over his head and growled looking between and me and Emmett. "You know if Bella gets hurt, I am going to have to kill you, right?"

Emmett grinned and nodded with his hands palm up in a stopping gesture. "No need for the threats, man. I would sooner kill myself then let harm come to this sweet and beautiful woman."

Encore for the blushing. Paul looked to me and Emmett with a brow lifted and eyes narrowed. Oh my god, I am going to kill Emmett. I looked at him and he had a large grin on his face. He wanted to see what reaction he got. He was testing Paul.

What is it about me that invokes this protectiveness in guys the instant they meet me. Hell even Jasper did it when he pretended he was gay so Sam wouldn't throw a fit. I shook my head and headed for the door. "This is happening tonight, so I suggest that both of you are ready."

With that, I left the apartment and headed back to Paul's and my home.

It took about three hours but I got enough things to make it convincing that I had moved into Emmett's apartment. Bonus for him, he got a free apartment cleaning. Not that it really needed it since it was only a studio and if you make a mess in one corner of the room, the whole room got cluttered.

Paul and Emmett practiced some different scenarios for how things could go. When we all got our parts down perfect and every scenario thoroughly explored, only then did I call Jasper.

"Hello?"

"Jasper!" I put as much desperation and relief as I could in my voice, but it was hard because all I wanted to do was be mad at him. Yell at him. Scream at him that I knew the truth and I hated him for it.

"Bella?" he sounded surprised and almost relieved. "Where have you been, darlin'? People are worried sick about you, sweetheart."

"I know, please can you come over? I moved out of Paul's place and into my own. I am so scared and sad, Jasper." I started to fake weep, making it sound over dramatic to my ears, but I got thumbs up from both Emmett and Paul.

"Okay darlin', just give me the address." He said calmly. "Are you alone?"

"Yes, I have never been on my own Japer, I am so scared." It's sad that that bit of information was true. I gave him the address and he said he was leaving right away. Now we wait. It was only a few moments but it felt like weeks.

I jumped when the knock came at the door. Again.

Taking a calming breath, I swung open the door and launched myself into his arms, crying and laughing with my pretend over flow of emotions. "Oh I heard what he did to you!" I pulled back, pulling jasper in the house with me, giving a nervous glance outside before shutting the door behind us and locking it.

Before he could have a chance to be suspicious about the locked door, I turn and face him, letting my hands float over his face and arms, looking for injuries of his fight with Paul. "Are you hurt?"

Jasper grabbed my wrists and gently stopped my fussing with a sweet smile. Why did he have to be evil? Whom couldn't obviously ugly people be the ones that do evil? Shallow, yes, but tell me that wouldn't be at least easier to find the bad guys and the good guys.

"I am fine, darlin', relax." He leaned down and kissed my lips lightly and it took my whole storage of will power not to slap him or spit on him.

Instead I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hard, turning all the hate I felt into a passionate wanting. He pressed his body against mine and trapped me against the door. His tongue touched my lips and in effort to cover a gag and prevent it from entering my mouth, I turned my head biting along his jaw.

He took the invite and kissed along my neck and I felt his hand moving up my side, slide along my collarbone and cup my neck. I froze, panic setting in. It tightened as his mouth touched my ear. "There is someone else here isn't there?"

I shook my head and he tightened his grip making my hands fly up and claw at his grip. "Don't you fucking lie to me." He whispered breathily into my ear. "Now, there is someone else here, isn't there?"

I nodded slowly, tears squeezing from my eyes, prying that the guys had prepared for this scenario.

"COME ON OUT!" Jasper shouted. "YOUR GIRL HERE DOESN'T WANT TO PLAY ANYMORE."


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I know everyone hates the cliffy the last chapter and you will probably hate me even more this chapter because its 400 words shorter then my normal chapter and also, another cliffy. -Covers head- THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews! Peggy, the hugs are lovely (:**_

_**please enjoy! and don't forget to review!**_

_**Kids2003 is my 200th review! -claps wildly-**_

_**EVERYTHING IS MINE MUAHAHAHA! Except the names and... all that... BUT EVERYTHING ELSE IS MINE!**_

Chapter 13

I watched the bathroom door open and Paul slowly step out. Only Paul. Jasper grinned evilly at me. "You are a dirty little liar, Bella. Did he talk you into this? Bringing me here so he could try again?"

He turned to look at Paul who almost shaking with rage. "Do you have any idea what this just cost you?"

Jerking me forward by my throat, Jasper put me so he could face Paul fully without sparing his attention from me. "This pretty face right here will be in only your memory."

I felt his fingers tighten on me and I whimpered despite myself. I wasn't in the position to fight him. But I had to try with everything I had available to me, even if it was only my Swan temper. "Fuck you." I ground out, drawing his attention to me again. "Fuck you and your fucking weak ass threats."

"Usti tsi s qua, asduda." Paul snapped from somewhere behind me. He only spoke his native language when he was extremely angry or didn't want anyone around us to know what he was saying. I think it was both.

Jasper smiled something I once thought was charming, now only looked like it was this side of insane. "Listen to your husband, shut up Baby Swan."

Damn, so he understood.

"Fuck you, you don't tell me what to do." A strong hand slapped me across the face. It felt it into my bones since he was holding my neck still; there was nothing to absorb the shock. I groaned, tasting blood in my mouth.

I let the bloody spit well in my mouth before turning to look in his eyes. I smiled, probably a gruesome sight with the blood in my mouth, just before I spit in his face. Mucus and blood dripped down his cheek and nose and he growled loudly spinning me to the nearest wall and slamming me hard against it. His back was now to Paul.

He spoke loud and clear so Paul could hear him, even though his eyes were burning into mine. Something cold pressed against my neck and all thoughts of heroism suddenly went out the window. I could see Paul slowly moving so that he could take Jasper down. "I have a very well taken care of knife pressed against your wife's throat, I would not suggest playing out that flatulent thought you just had."

Paul froze. I could see him over Jasper's left shoulder. He was looking at me with pleading eyes. I was screaming at him with my returning gaze, trying to get the message across. _CALL THE BROTHERS_! I knew it was no use however, because Paul wasn't going anywhere while I was so close to danger.

I felt a warm hand cup my breast and I tensed glaring at Jasper. "Oh, don't you eye me like that, princess. Did you really believe that I wouldn't get it? You're a fucking tease. You shouldn't tease a mine like you do."

"I never teased you." I growled at him. "I just found better."

"Bitch, why do you test me?" Jasper asked as calmly s if he was asking the time. "You have no idea what I am capable of."

If this hand wasn't on my throat and I could get enough saliva to pit on him again, I would. I knew exactly what he was capable of.

Jasper leads me by my throat again so my ass hit the back of the couch, I could hear Paul's furious breathing behind me. I could almost hear him desperately trying to think of a plan. I guess this wasn't part of the things they rehearsed. "Like for instance I could easily fuck you against this couch and make your husband watch us."

The hand finally moved off my throat and gripped my hair, spinning me around to face Paul as he bent me forward over the back of the couch. I felt the prick of the blade nicking my throat as Jasper pulled my hair back, exposing my esophagus more and more.

Paul swallowed thickly putting his hands up slowly. "Look, I am sorry we tried to trick you. Let her go man and you can do whatever you feel you need to do to me and we wont tell a soul, right baby?"

I nodded my head as best as I could.

Jasper's laugh made me jump. Mainly because we were all speaking quiet and it was like a sonic boom in the room. Partly though because it was so pleasant, it was disturbing. "That doesn't work; see because what I want to do to you is have you watch while I violate your wife."

I felt bile rising in my throat but choked on it from having me had pulled so far back. His hips had been rocking against the back of me as he spoke. He was aroused.

There was the sound of glass breaking coming from the bathroom and I looked at Paul with panicked eyes. _Oh gods, Jasper is going to lose it if he finds out we lied to him_. I felt the grip on my hair tightening as he pulled me up right again, whispering in my ear. "Now you haven't been hiding something from me, have you?"

I tried to shake my head, not trust my shaking in voice. Jasper spoke up, talking to Paul. "Why don't you go open that door, big fella and see if your wife here is a liar?"

I swallowed convulsively, making the knife at my throat move. " N'avez-vous pas même penser au déplacement, darling, vous m'entendez?"

I looked at him, not hiding my confusion. Did he just speak French? Jasper took the confused on my face for not understanding what he said. However, my mother's family lives in Canada and all they spoke was French, so I knew the language well, since my father made us communicate with them often.

"I said do not even think about moving, got it?"

Paul slowly opened the bathroom door revealing nothing but an empty bathroom and some broken glass from the small window above the toilet.

I tried to not show my relief because it was obvious Jasper knew something was going one. He couldn't prove it but it didn't stop him from being pissed. The grip on my hair got impossibly tighter, making wonder if I would have any left if I lived through this. "We are getting out of here."

"The fuck we are."

My head jerked back and Jasper whispered harshly into my ear. "I know you are a dirty liar, Bella. There was someone else here and I am not going to wait around for him or her to bring more people. As it was I was only hoping it would be me and you." He licked my face making me gag. He turned to where I assumed Paul was. "You are driving."

I couldn't let him do this; I had to find a way to stall him. "I have to pee."

"You can hold it."

I shook my head, not having to fake a pained expression. "You've got me too scared, I'm going to pee all over the car." I head Jasper make a disgusted noise behind me and sigh before pushing me into the empty bathroom. He stood there at the door and I folded my arms staring back.

"Can a lady have some privacy?" I said glaring at him.

He glared right back. "I have felt you up enough to know that after some heavy petting, you are no lady." It took every tiny bit of self preservation I had not to slap him across the face. How dare he use that now? I was disgusted with myself enough with out the reminder from him. To think how many times we made out, he had been on top of me on my bed in my father's house. The gods know that if he had had it in his mind then, he could have taken my virginity and I would have given it willingly.

There was what sounded like an animal growl from the living room and Jasper rolled his eyes. "Shut up, I have full control of how I will stab your wife, so I suggest you keep your cave man noises to a minimum." He turned back to me. "I will turn my back but that is as privet as you get. I don't trust you further then I can stand you, so you are not getting the door closed." With that, he turned his back on me.

I scanned the bathroom for anything I could to hit him with; when that failed, I tried to look for anything I could to leave someone a clue as to what happened. There was nothing. I had to pee and be done before Jasper gave up what little patience he was allowing me right now.

I did my business and as soon as I flushed, Jasper as in there again, yanking me out and heading for the door. "Come on, big fella, we are taking your ride."

"Take my truck." I said suddenly having an idea. Both men looked at me as if I sprouted a man part and started waving it around. I spoke in a clearly and slowly, willing him to just trust that I had a plan. "You have no gas in your car."

He stared at me for a beat and I saw the thought process in his eyes. My truck has a leak in the oil pan and left a trail of oil where ever I went. We had meant to just junk the truck and get a new one this weekend because I was sure that I was already driving on borrowed time. I had expected it to die any day now. Now I was praying that today was that day. Finally, Paul nodded and looked at Jasper. "She is right; you don't want to risk being seen with us at a filling station."

Jasper looked between us before giving a grudging nod. It was too much work to find Paul's car and have him start it up just to see if he was lying. Paul set his keys on the small table by the door and grabbed my bag taking my truck keys out of it, leaving that too on the small table. We all left, Paul in the lead and Jasper in the back, holding my shirt with the knife at my spine.

"Where are we going?" Paul got in the drivers seat and I was in the middle with Jasper to my right and his knife at my belly button. A constant reminder to Paul, that he should be growing any ideas. I guess Jasper learned from his from his brother's mistakes. Never drive the hostages.

"Drive off the reservation. The less people that know you the better." He was leaning in close to my neck as he spoke, making me cringe away. Paul slammed on the breaks throwing Jasper forward some, but only enough to get his attention. "Squanusta tla!"

Jasper narrowed his eyes and pressed the knife against my belly until I felt a pain that felt like a hot poker melting into my skin. I gasped gripping Jasper's wrist. "You see this? You don't make the demands in this show, big fella, I do. I will kiss if I want to kiss and no matter what language you use, I will tell you to fuck off. Now drive before I change my mind in keeping her."

The truck started moving again and Paul was silent for about ten minutes before scrubbed his face, watching the last of our hope slip by as approached the boarders of La Push.

That was when the win was finally in our favor and my truck started to sputter. Jasper's eyes went huge as Paul's slowly pulled over as the truck finally died. "You fucking tricked me."

The hit blinded me before I even know what was happening. Paul was across the cab in seconds yanking me towards him and out the driver's side door. Jasper was too fast though, pulling my ankles and pulling me back along the seat.

Okay guys, not a human tug-o-war.

Jasper jerked me out the passenger door putting the knife to my neck. "Stay back loving husband or you will become a widower."

Paul was walking towards us, eyes narrowing. "No you wont, you won't because you know that if you kill her, you have no leverage. You know that as soon as she fucking takes her last breath, I will fucking kill you."

To my tormentor's credit, he didn't flinch. "You are right, about every word." Paul smiled sardonically and kept advancing, but Jasper stopped backing up. "What you don't seem to get, is that I can make someone last a long time before I kill them."

We were a good ten feet inside to thick woods now. The road ahead of us and another mile behind us would run us into First Beach. Jasper was trapped and he knew it. "Fuck you, kill me now so I know that if you, by some miracle, get the better of Paul and kill him, my brothers' will gut you like the vile pig that you are."

He licked my neck and I whimpered in disgust. The knife was still at my throat and I felt his free hand moving down my side and moving between my thighs. "Oh no, I have plans for you."

Paul stepped forward but I already lifted my foot, stomping his hard and trying to twist away. Jasper grabbed my wrist jerking me back and swinging on Paul with the knife catching him off guard. Paul barely managed to move out of the way before japer could sink the knife into his temple. Instead, it went into the soft skin between the top of his shoulder and collar bone. I am pretty sure every one in the rez heard me scream.

"NO!" I was fighting against jaspers grip, trying to get to Paul. I couldn't see him, my stupid eyes kept blurring because I couldn't stop sobbing. _Paul, gods no, not Paul_. The blurry form of Paul fell to the ground and I lost it, turning on Jasper and lashing out where ever I could reach. "_No, no, no, no. Paul! NO PAUL PLEASE!_"

I got a kick to his shin off and a punch to his temple. He got me to the ground and I got a knee to his junk in. "No you knock it off girly, you are a bigger part of my plan and I need you to cooperate." Jasper said pinning my arms behind my back. How could still possibly still carry out the plan with no Emmett and Paul lay here dead? _Oh gods Paul_. I staged with the weight of my grief crushing me. Jasper took it as surrender. I heard the sound of his belt behind removed as I hauled up to my feet and pressed against the nearest tree.

Oh, gods please don't let him do this. I used everything that the elders would teach us at the reservation school when we were younger. I used my will, my body and my mind to call to my family.

_Please brothers. Seth, Jared, Sam, Embry, and Quil, please my brothers do what you all have sworn to do from the second I was born. Please come save me. Paul… Paul is dead. I need you please. _

My hands were bound with his belt and I felt the waist line of my jeans being tugged. I started screaming. As loud and long as I could I screamed hoping, praying that someone on this cold autumn day was out for a walk on the beach or along the road.

The lights went out so fast I didn't feel myself hit the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Wow guys thank you so much for the love! I love hearing from you guys and getting your feed back! Those that read all my work know that i am putting DOA: Reneesme's Affair on hold until i finish Swan Brother's, in the mean time there is another story called Dissociative Identity posted now and it is in a WHOLE different turn from my normal work, so check that out, i would love to hear what you think. **_

_**Also, i have videos for almost every story i have posted and multiple for the bigger stories, please check them out, i would like you to get a glimpse into my head and what i see with these characters. **_

_**No beta, mistakes are a normal and natural thing, although so is gas and PMS and we don't like them either...**_

Chapter 14

There was a murmuring in the room that I heard before I actually woke up. Also apparently, I was in a room now and not on the forest floor as I had last remembered. Whatever I was lying on smelled like old cigarettes and attic. I groan and reach my hand up to touch my throbbing head, only to stop at the wrist. My eyes flew open and saw the problem. My wrists still bound, now newly secured to an old bed that I was laying on. My legs also bound at the ankles, each leg tied to a post. My clothes were missing, leaving me in just my underwear.

I looked around in panic and found my capture pacing the small room we were in on his phone. There wasn't much light except what was coming from the open door of the bathroom, but it looked as it were a hotel room. Although I couldn't think of one hotel on the reservation, which means by some miracle, he has managed to get me off the rez. My heart suddenly ached as I reviewed the events before hand. _Paul, oh Paul, if only I wasn't such a coward, then I would have told him I was stupidly in love with him before he died_.

I felt fat tears rolling down my cheeks and relished in them. They will fuel me in getting out of here. I will use Paul's strength to get myself free and I will kill this man.

"You and your cunt sister cost me $50K and my brother's life. Since I now have Ms. Swan here for my brother's life, I want my money Emmett, or you will find yourself being charged with a whole new set of murders!" Jasper's pacing stopped and he was flailing his arms with punctuated points to his conversation. I half closed my eyes, pretending to still be too out of it to be bothered with at all.

"I don't care about her family; it was never about her family." Jasper growled into the phone. "Do you think that I am afraid of those faggot ass Brady bunch mother fucker's? I am not! They can't be all that smart if they are anything like their sister here!" _Oh, that prickless…_ "All I had to do was use a fake southern accent and drop some compliments and she was all over me. Maybe if they cooperate, I will leave her alive with my kid in her to remember me by."

He wasn't wrong about the accent and compliments, which burned me even more. I was stupid to think I could just jump out there into the dating world and reel in Mr. Perfect right off the bat.

_But I did, I found Paul_…**Stop thinking about Paul**!

I opened my eyes not caring if he saw me awake now and glared at him. I'll show him just how stupid I can be. I groaned again, a little louder now, making Jasper stop and look at me with a nasty grin. "Oh well my little collateral is up now, so you have your choices, make your decision."

He hung up the phone and threw it on the small shoddy table that was in the corner of the room. "Well princess, welcome back. Don't worry, I didn't do anything while you were out, it wouldn't be nearly as fun."

I kept my voice calm as I look right into his eyes. "You know you're a dead man walking right?"

Jasper rolls his eyes and crawled over the bed making every cell in my body want to jerk away, but I held my ground glaring at him. "Because of your brother's, yeah so I head. Quite honestly, they don't scare me princess, so if you got something else up your sleeve." He gave a nasty laugh and wiggled his brows. "Oh right, you don't have any sleeves right this minute do you? You know what I had up my sleeves? A mole." He grinned and looked very pleased with himself. "That easy woman who is fucking one of your brother's, she gave up anything I wanted about you. So you see, she has been making all this so very easy for me."

I smiled giving him the same hooded look I give Paul before we fooled around. "Oh big boy, you forgot one thing."

Jasper was no longer paying attention and that was good because I had just seen three large figures walk past the hotel window and though the curtains were drawn, the silhouettes looked suspiciously familiar. He bit his lip and glided his body over me, rubbing his already tented jeans against me painfully. "Oh yeah, what's that my little slut?"

I leaned up right when his face got close to mine and I paused inches before our faces touched. "I have brothers, five of them. All of them work construction, so none of them are weak." I smiled watching his eyes. "I have two best friends, one you stuck a knife in today and the other, his name is Jake. He works construction with my brothers." My smile turned into a grin when I saw the hotel door slowly open and could have wept with relief, but I didn't react. I kept my eyes on Jaspers. "Oh and the last thing you forgot is my daddy. He is the Police chief and," I leaned in to the side of his face touching my lips to his ear. "He is right behind you."

As soon as I finished the last word, daddy pumped his shot gun and touched the barrel end to the back of Jasper's head. "Well, hello there kid."

Jasper, the ever ready man, spun fast grabbing the shot gun and smacking my dad with it leaving a sick cracking noise in his wake. He put the barrel to my head and looked around the room. All there was was a small orange glow in a chair across the room in a chair against the wall. There was an ominous cock of a hand gun and I froze.

I was not in a good position for a shoot out.

"Hello there Jasper, boy have we heard an awful lot about you." That was Seth, by the sound of the voice and he was casually pointing a gun that glinted in the low light of the room at Jasper who was still holding a shotgun to my head.

"Hey guys, can we not point the guns at the naked woman tied to the bed?" I said in a light voice, flinching when Jasper pressed the barrel harder against my head.

"Shut the fuck up." He hissed. "You gentlemen do know that no matter how many guns you point at me, this is the only gun that matters? If you try anything, I will shoot her, really I plan on doing it anyways and seeing how I won't survive this I might as well take her with me."

"You won't get that far." Seth said calmly, smiling at Jasper as if he just told the funniest joke in the world.

Jasper nodded and sighed. "You're right." Jasper did some sort of fast movement next to me and a shot went off, making my ears ring.

Jasper went face first onto me and must have hit hard because an ache was spreading in my belly where his head was now laying. Well most of his head. _Yuck_.

"Oh fuck guys, seriously?" I whined. I will never be able to wear this underwear set again.

I heard Quil laughing from somewhere outside and Embry whining that he had gotten there too late. Sam was trying to get my dad off the ground and Jared…Jared had just pulled Jasper off of me and quickly came closer, putting his hands on my face and looking into my eyes. Not letting me look anywhere else. "Just hold still alright? Don't move."

I frowned confused wincing when his weight caused the pain in my belly to sharpen. Seth was in my view now too, hovering over my face. "Jared… Seth, just let my hands go and…" I trailed off looking behind them seeing the rest of the boys who were all now crammed into the small room, looking back at me with a look of horror and panic on their faces. I looked back at Jared starting to panic too when I saw tears in his eyes. "What's wrong? Jared? Seth? Please, what's wrong?"

Jared shook his head blinking fast. "You're going to be fine. Just a little cut, but hey, do you remember when you fell out of that tree when you were nine and landed on the metal shed out back? The shard, that went through your thigh?"

I nodded and started to cry; the ache in my belly was burning now and getting worse.

He nodded too trying to keep me focused on him. "It isn't even as bad as that, alright? You're strong; you're going to be fine."

"Jared… he killed Paul." I said randomly and he shook his head smiling some as he carefully freed my hands. As he shifted to work off the buckles, I saw the buck knife that had taken Paul was now nothing but a handle sticking out of my belly. He sliced me from hips to the bottom of my ribs. It was sickeningly humorous looking. "No, Paul is at the hospital. The tough bastard followed you guys and then called for an ambulance only after calling us to let us know what happened. He is alive; Bella baby and you have to stay that way too, okay?"

I started to cry hard, now with relief. Paul was alive! _Paul was alive_! I nodded hearing a faint ambulance somewhere in the distance. I guess that was for me. I pulled Jared to me kissing his cheek. Then I remembered something important. Jared needed to know now. "If I live through this, remind me to kill your girlfriend."

Jared rolled his eyes and started to open his mouth but shook my head, which was not a good idea because I was tasting blood in the back of my throat and starting to feel dizzy. "No, I am not just being a bitch. She was a mole; Jasper was getting info on me from her from the beginning."

The dark look that passed across his face shared with the one that Seth held and it made me glad to not be the one in trouble with them for once. "Then remind you I will. Look honey, the police and ambulance are coming, you hear that? You are going to be fine."

One by one, my brother's faces appeared around me, kissing my face and murmuring encouragements and telling me how everything was going to be fine. It was a fucked up time to realize just how much I had missed them, seeing them every day and taking care of them and cooking for them. I am going to allow them back into my life again. I needed them back into my life again.

The world was quickly starting to go black and I am pretty sure I coughed up blood by the time the EMTs had walked into the room, but none of the boys never left my side. I heard the EMTs snapping at the brothers that only one could go with them because there wasn't enough room. Daddy, wanted to by the sound of it but they said he needed to stay to get his nose checked out by the second ambulance that had showed up.

I was in and out from there, flashes of Jared and the EMTs and the ceiling of the ambulance. There was a hard bump that made me groan and I saw florescent lights flying across the ceiling as I got wheeled into the hospital ER. From there things stayed black. I heard people but couldn't force myself to open my eyes or do anything else for that madder.

I was not sure how long has past. I felt nothing, heard nothing other than distant whispers that I couldn't understand. I couldn't get my eyes to open for more then a blurry second and then I was thrown into darkness again.

It was this way for a long time and then, one blessed time in trying to open my eyes, they stayed open. I couldn't focus on anything and my vision was only fuzzy shapes moving around, but they were open none the less.

"Bella?" I wanted to answer but it felt as if I swallowed a pound of sand while I was out of it. I nodded blinking until I could get my eyes to focus enough to see the person talking to me. It was Quil, holding my hand while he spoke. "Okay, don't try to talk just hand signals, okay?" I nodded again, although I was unsure if I could even accomplish that.

"Do you know how long it's been?" he asked, watching my face. I shook my head slowly. "It's been four days."

I frowned thinking hard. My memory was blurring into the dreamy fuzzy state I was in and now I was unsure of what was real or not. Quil nodded, assuming I was frowning at the length of time that had passed. "You got an awesome new scar though."

I started to sit up and look but Embry was suddenly at my side, lightly keeping me back on the bed. "It's probably better you don't try and move right now. They have you on some pretty strong stuff, little sister and as tough as you might think you are, you haven't eaten in four days so if you sit up now, you will throw up."

Guh, throwing up did not sound like something I wanted to do at the moment, so I listened to the twins tell me everything that had happened while I was out of it.

Jasper, obviously he was dead now, but with Emmett's, Alice's and Paul's statement, the FBI and the state police have cleared out Emmett's record completely and issued an official apology to him. The boys and Emmett bonded and it seems as though I have now gained yet another brother. _Sighs_.

Paul had gone through several surgeries to repair the damage that Jasper had done when he stabbed him, but he was awake and well and pissing everyone off with wanting to get news of me.

One by one the brothers took turns coming to the side of my bed, but with every new brother the more energy I was trying to use and soon, I am sure it was rudely in the middle of someone talking, I fell sleep. I fought it at first, a little scared that I would be sucked back into the half sleep half awake state I was in before, but it was blissful unconsciousness and I didn't wake again until the next day when I felt someone playing with my nails.

I slowly peek an eye open and see Paul, sitting in a wheel chair with my hand in his and him looking hard at my nails, cleaning them with the plastic tooth pick that comes with the food they give here.

"They are going to move me in here with you today." Paul said randomly, I watched his face without comment before I realized, he was talking to me, but didn't know I was awake yet. "You still have a long way to go, I am told, but they haven't changed your dressing while I was here yet. I think they think it might send me over the edge."

He sighed, now picking up a nail clipper and gently started clipping my nails. I almost smiled. "They might be right; if Jasper wasn't dead already I would have done it. They told me you were fine, they got to you in time and then…" Paul stopped for a second and took a few deep breaths before continuing on. "Then you went and got yourself stabbed."

Paul paused again and I closed my eyes lightly, just listening to him breathe. "I can't take care of you if you are constantly running head long into trouble the second your given the opportunity." I felt his face on the back of my hand and I did actually smile now, although there wasn't any reaction from Paul so I assumed he didn't see me yet. "I am going to marry you properly when this is all over. I already asked your dad. He said no, but I don't plan on listening to him."

"I wouldn't think you would." I said quietly, opening my eyes again. Paul's eyes snapped to mine and his hands started to shake. "Bella?"


End file.
